Metal Gear Omega
by Doc-OCK-4MUGEN
Summary: Please Review...Two years after the Big Shell, our HEROES must stop Metal Gear Omega... *Update* 2 more Chapters added. Like Mr.T would say: I pity da' foo' who don' read this fic.
1. Character Voices

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that.  
  
  
Metal Gear Omega  
I know this might sound weird but this "Chapter Zero" is just a list of stuff that I should've added before posting the Metal Gear Omega Fanfic. This is the Voice Description of the chars so you know how they should sound... If you don't like the cast for the "Voice Actors" Don't worry since none of them will be working on this... I did this to help understand how I view the characters...  
Voices: (Or how they did sound in my head when I started writing this Fanfic...)  
Solid Snake: David Hayter  
Raiden: Quinton Flynn  
Liquid/Liquidus: Cam Clarke  
Solidus:John Cygan  
Otacon: Christopher Randolph  
Rosemary: Lara Cody  
Meryl: Mae Zadler  
Ocelot: same voice actor from MGS2 forgot his name...  
Naphtali/Sneaking Spider: Tobey Maguire  
Marie/Plasma: Jennifer Hale (But her Black Cat voice not her E.E. Voice)  
Plasmous: Jennifer Love Hewitt  
Gas: David Hayter (Guyver 2 Voice not Snake Voice)  
Gaseous: Jeff Goldblum  
Vamp: Phil LaMarr  
Reaper: Quinton Flynn (FFX Isaaru voice not his Johnny Quest, Raiden voice)  
Calculating Squid:Efrem Zimbalist Jr.(He played Doc Ock as well in Spider-man)  
Psycho Succubus: Sarah Michelle Gellar  
John Maguire:  
Big Boss: Sean Connery  
Soldiers: The same ones from MGS and MGS2 and  
Freddy Prince Jr.  
Mathew Lillard  
Any other celebrity that you'd like to hear begging for his life in a videogame 


	2. Infiltrate the enemy fortress Dark Golem

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...  
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter 1  
(It's been two years since the incident at the "Big Shell" Our noses have been out in the cold for too long... again. This mission smells like a trap, but what the hell, I need the action.) These were the thoughts of the man in the sneaking suit that was walking stealthily through the sewers. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound and then he crouched with his back close to the wall.  
  
S.Snake:{I'm at the checkpoint, what is it Otacon?}  
Otacon:{Good! Now you need to go down the hole that is about 50 feet from your position. Can you see the hole?}  
S.Snake:{Let me use the thermal Goggles.} Snake scans the area thoroughly and finds a hole the size of a vent shaft. {Got it! I'll slide through the hole and descend to...}  
Otacon:{Into the Waste Processing room of this stronghold known as Dark Golem.}   
S.Snake:{Dark Golem?!}  
Otacon:{Yup! Dark Golem, according to the information that I've got The U.S. Goverment is working on another Metal Gear.}  
S.Snake:{Metal Gear?! Guess they haven't learned their lesson with Shadow Moses and the Big Shell. Could it be... The Patriots?!}  
Otacon:{Most likely, that's why we must get evidence of this new Metal Gear and show it to the world ASAP! By the way let's check out your gear.}  
S.Snake:{Otacon...Do you have to do this EVERYTIME?}  
Otacon:{You know It's standard procedure... You got the M9 with tranq rounds, still we haven't figured out how to make it rapid firing without having to risk the tranqs effectiveness.}  
S.Snake:{So this modified M9 still jams after every shot. Damn!}  
Otacon:{M9...Check! Binoculars...check! Thermal goggles...Check! Cigarettes? Snake, Cigarettes AGAIN?!}  
S.Snake:{They're my lucky charm, and don't worry they're smokeless. Don't worry about passive smoking.}  
Otacon:{You have the Digital Camera with you. Remember to take pictures of Metal Gear. Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The Codec frequencies are: Use frequency 141.12 to call me if you need info about the Dark Golem. 140.96 If you wanna save your data use this channel.}  
S.Snake:{Save my data?! You mean to use it as reference for the Kid's VR Training}  
Otacon:{Yeah! Save often so Raiden can 'play' your mission later.}  
Naphtali:{Snake. Use frequency 141.69 if you want info on whatever useful items you get, and for information about anything EXCEPT for the Dark Golem... That's Otacon's field. Wow! I'm ACTUALLY speaking with THE SOLID SNAKE}  
S.Snake:{So you're the new guy at Philantropy. It's just Solid Snake no the. Snake out.}  
  
Snake slid down the hole carefully and after five minutes of crawling he got into Dark Golem's Waste processing room. Snake used the thermal goggles to scan the area. There were no sentries around. He carefully walked to the door at the end of the room, when the Codec rang again.  
Naphtali:{Snake you know about the Soliton Radar?}  
S.Snake:{Yeah! I've used it before. What about it?}  
Naphtali:{Well I've fooled around with it and there some new things in it now.}  
S.Snake:{New things?! Like what?}  
Naphtali:{Well Let me give you a review. The Center S is you. The green cone is your field of vision. Any red dot is an enemy, It's field of vision is shown as a blue cone. When the enemy is suspicious the cone will be yellow. When the enemy spots you the cone will become red and Alert mode will begin. The radar will be jammed BUT Not completely, so In alert mode the radar MIGHT not be jammed sometimes, same thing applies when there is chaff in the atmosphere. The radar can now detect trapdoors and appear marked by red lines. In order to activate these new functions, you must log on to the nodes in every room TWICE. The first time is to activate the Soliton Radar without the upgrades. Then you log out and log in again. This is because of Dark Golem's Security system. Oh yeah! I almost forgot If you meet someone important that you don't want to loose track of, like an ally, call me and I'll have the person identified different in the radar.[Spanish]"Good luck"[Spanish] err... Good luck Snake!}  
S.Snake:{[Perfect Spanish]"Thanks"[Perfect Spanish] Snake out}  
"The node!" Snake walked toward the node and followed Naphtali's instructions. The he walked to the door. The door hissed before opening and Snake left the room. He was in a long and dark hallway, which he quickly scanned with the thermal goggles. Nothing. He walked close to the walls just in case anyone came. He got to a corner where one sentry was standing. The sentry was wearing a black balaclava and standard green combat fatigues. The sentry had a FAMAS, some frag-grenades as weapons. The sentry lifted enough of the balaclava to have a smoke. Snake grinned and fired a shot with the M9. The soldier was knocked down as fast as he dropped the cigarette from the surprise sting of the tranq dart. Snake searched the body for ammo and got two frag-Grenades and a ration. Snake kept on walking silently down the corridor. The area was a bit more illuminated but there were some boxes along the way. Snake dashed from box to box even though the room was empty. Snake is standing in front of three doors. He hid quickly and tapped around his ear.  
S.Snake{Otacon I'm in the hallway from the Waste processing room. There are three doors in front of me. The center door has a bright 1 painted on it.}  
Otacon:{Snake you need to go through the center door. Get a keycard from any of the sentries.}  
S.Snake{The only sentry around didn't have the keycard. Guess I'd better find one!}  
Otacon{Hang in there Snake!}  
Snake went to the leftmost door and it hissed as it opened. The small room was a storage room.(This room smells like crap.) Snake thought before seeing the un-flushed toilet full of crap.  
Snake started to look around the room and found a couple of adult oriented magazines. Some pages of the first magazine couldn't be opened but the other two were intact. Between the magazines was a Level 1 keycard. The keycard had Sasaki Johnny written behind it. (The keycard. Where I've heard the name Johnny Sasaki before?) Snake took the magazines and the keycard and left the room. He snuck to the rightmost door and it hissed as it opened. Snake saw that in this room some of the less powerful weapons were stored. He approached the node to log in. He searched for weapons and ammo. He found a SOCOM and plenty of ammo to go with it inside a locker. He was about to leave when the door hissed and a sentry entered the room. He seemed a little panicked. "Damn! Where did I leave that keycard? gotta' find it fast!" Snake was hiding behind some boxes and the sentry was headed his way. Snake jumped over the box and landed in a roll. The guard saw Snake and was about to call for backup when a tranq dart hit his forehead. The guard fell on his knees and was KO'ed.(It's the guard from Ocelot's Torture chamber! I'd better hide him pretty well.) Snake dragged Johnny into the locker, broke the radio and closed the door. Snake headed on to the center door. It opened as soon as Snake stood in front of it. (PAN cards...) The door led to a small hallway that led to a big open room. There was an elevator on the other end of the room. Snake saw surveillance cameras mounted in a way that they could see everywhere in the room with the exception of the small hallway. Snake saw an open vent shaft. He crawled into it and got across half the room through the vents when the Codec started to ring.  
Otacon:{Snake Where are you}  
S.Snake:{In a vent shaft. crossing the big open room. Guess what Otacon, this facility has an old friend of us besides Metal Gear?}  
Otacon:{Whaddya' mean by 'friend' Snake?}  
S.Snake:{Remember, when I was being tortured by Ocelot. Well his guard is in this facility and taken care of.}  
Naphtali:{By any chance is his name Sasaki, Johnny?}  
S.Snake:{Yeah! Why?}  
Naphtali:{Well get a load of this you two. Johnny Sasaki has been the only survivor from BOTH Shadow Moses AND the Big Shell terrorist soldiers. Isn't it weird that you keep running into this guy?}  
Otacon:{Now that you mention it, it is kinda' strange.}  
S.Snake:{I'll leave the worries to you two. I got a mission to do.}  
Snake kept on crawling until he got to the elevator door. As soon as the elevator arrived snake touched the button for the top floor. 


	3. Meet The Whole

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...  
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter 2  
The elevator made a small ding sound as it arrived to the top floor. Snake got out ASAP He scanned the area with his binoculars. He saw a group of soldiers that were around this black helicopter, a Hind. Some people got off the helicopter. The first one was a man probably in his late twenties, pale with long black hair. He was wearing a black trench coat. His clothing was completely black and leathery. He was holding a Scythe. Snake took a picture of him. He looked very effeminate. The next person to get off the helicopter was a woman. The woman was floating in the air. She was around her late teens or early twenties. She wore a skintight red bodysuit and a Scarlet cloak to cover her features. Snake took a picture of her. The third person to get of the black Hind was a man probably in his forties. He was wearing a battle suit that reminded Snake of Solidus' armor with tentacles and everything. This man looked like an overweight Elton John with dark glasses. Snake took a picture of them. Snake recognized the last two men who got off. They were Vamp and Revolver Ocelot. (What the HELL! Vamp! Ocelot!) Snake took their pictures and used the Codec.   
S.Snake:{OTACON! Ocelot's back! He's got Vamp with him!}  
Otacon:{Are you sure of this Snake? Vamp and Ocelot?!}  
S.Snake:{Yep! It's them alright. They also have two weirdos with them. I'm sending in the pics.}  
Otacon:{It's Revolver Ocelot and Vamp! Snake BE careful.}  
Naphtali:{O.K. I'll look for info for these guys. As Otacon said BE careful.}  
Snake moved away from the area as fast as he could. He didn't want to wake Liquid. Not here, not now. Ocelot and his men got closer to the elevator. Snake slipped into the shadows very far from the elevator. The Hind took off. Snake felt almost relieved, but a chill was sent across his spine when he saw Ocelot's right hand twitch a little. (No. Liquid knows I'm here, damn!) "Arrgh!" [Russian] "Damn! I've got a cramp"[Russian] "You O.K. Boss?" asked the man with the Scythe. "It's just a cramp." Replied Shalashaska.. The rest of the soldiers were left to patrol. Snake found a couple of cardboard boxes. The Codec rang once again.  
Naphtali:{Snake I've got some info about these guys ... Hey wait a minute! Why are you taking those cardboard boxes?}  
Otacon:{Don't you know? The cardboard box is Snake's secret weapon}  
Naphtali:{So it isn't an Easter egg on the VR Training?}  
S.Snake:{As I always say: Treat your cardboard box with care and the box will take care of you. About these guys who are they?}  
Naphtali:{ With the exception of Revolver Ocelot and Vamp the other three are called The Whole.}  
S.Snake:{ The Whole?!}  
Naphtali:{The Whole's members are Body, Mind, and Soul... The Body is Hans Grimm, whose codename is REAPER. His weapon of choice is the Scythe. It's made of a Titanium-Ceramic alloy and can withstand a lot of damage. He also carries many sickles to throw at his opponents. He can see in absolute darkness. He is very vain and protects his face with a mask. The Mind is the man that looks like Dr. Octopus. Like the comic book villain he uses the tentacles to attack. He is a master strategist. He is nearsighted but his special glasses give him thermal vision, night vision, even they create a VR Replica of where he is. His battle suit is composed of nanomachines that enhance his reflexes. His codename is Calculating Squid. But I still think he's a Doc Ock Rip-off! The Girl in red is a very powerful psychic. She has telekinetic powers. She also can read people's minds. She has an alluring effect over men. Her codename is Psycho Succubus, because she likes to kill them as well as rape her victims. Don't let her looks fool you she's WAY deadlier than she looks...}  
S.Snake:{Some team huh! A grim Reaper wannabe, a Comic Book Super villain rip-off, and a psycho bitch! Add a bisexual vampire that makes Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon's move look like crap, and a Russian torture Master and sharpshooter with a symbiotic Arm That TALKS! That's a normal day on my life.} Snake got inside the cardboard box and walked to the elevator 


	4. Save my data

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...  
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter 3  
  
Snake walked across the area inside the box. A soldier was making his patrol near the elevator. The soldier got into a corner and fell asleep. (O.K. Six are patorlling around the Heliport, three are patrolling the rest of the rooftop and sleeping beauty sleepig next to the elevator.) The cardboard box moved towards the elevator. The sleeping soldier woke up. "Huh!" the soldier said when he saw a cardboard box near his position. "It's just a box." he didn't think that the box would be a threat. Snake snuck behind the soldier and pointed the M9 at the soldier and said "Freeze!" The sentry raised his arms. Snake pushed the elevator button and shot the soldier. Snake dragged the body to the elevator and took off the enemy's clothes and FAMAS. Snake found the elevator's emergency access hatch and threw the body outside the elevator. "They're a bit big but they'll do for now." said Snake while putting on the enemy's BDU. He got off one floor before the bottom. Snake started walking through what it seemed a small office area. The place looked like the Office area near Snake's battle against Grey Fox in Shadow Moses. Snake tapped behind his ear to use the Codec.  
S.Snake:{Otacon can you hear me?}  
Rose:{Hello uh... Snake??}  
S.Snake:{Who are you?!}  
Rose:{It's me Rose. Jack's wife.}  
S.Snake:{Rose?! Raiden's wife?! But you work for the Patriots!}  
Rose:{USED TO, but since Jack is a part of 'Philantropy' now I decided to keep an eye on him. Anyway you want to save the data?}  
S.Snake:{Yes.}  
Rose:{Done! By the way, do you want to be little Quinton's godfather.}  
S.Snake:{Quinton?!}  
Rose:{Yes Quinton,my son. Hang in there.}  
A codec call later.  
S.Snake:{Otacon WHY in the HELL Rose is saving the data?!}  
Otacon:{Snake. I've analyzed the data. You're currently in an office. I guess you knew that. It looks similar to Shadow Moses' Nuke building B2 without the electrified floor.}  
S.Snake:{Or the Sarin. Otacon! Why didn't you tell me about Rose?! Are you hiding something?!}  
Otacon:{Snake calm down! I'm not Colonel Campbell or an AI copy of him! Rose is saving the data because Naphtali is the weapons specialist and knows the Whole pretty well. I supply you with the info on 'Dark Golem'. Mei Ling still works in the Army and she didn't give me a cheat sheet on Chinse proberbs...I wonder why? And... Raiden is also in'Dark Golem'.}   
S.Snake:{RAIDEN?! What's the kid doing here?!}  
Naphtali:{My idea.}  
S.Snake:{Hmph! You're gonna get him killed. He's still too green. Besides he's got a family.}  
Naphtali:{True but Raiden CAN get close to Ocelot without waking up the talking arm. I've beaten the Tanker and Big Shell training sims around 30 times.Besides Raiden is already marked in your radar by a pink R. His frequency is 140.15 got it?}  
S.Snake:{So the kid's here too! Snake out!}  
Snake located the node and logged in twice. His radar picked up three people heading into his position. He logged off the node and walked to the nearest computer. he pretended to patrol the area when two of the dots on the radar vanished. The radar now indicated only a pink R. Snake stood there like he was asleep. Raiden came in wearing also an enemy's BDU. Snake was making sure it was safe when the other soldier said "Freeze!" pointing a FAMAS at Snake. "That's not the way to treat your son's future godfather." muttered Snake under the balaclava. "Snake?!" Said Raiden while taking off the balaclava. "The one and only. Now that you're here log on to the node."said Snake while taking off the BDU. "Did you have any trouble getting in?" Raiden asked Snake."No did you?" Raiden took off his disguise as well."Now what Snake?" "We try to find out as much info as possible about this building and send it to Otacon." 


	5. Fox?! Die...

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...  
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter 4  
  
"Snake I've found something!"shouted Raiden while standing in a computer. "What is it?" replied Snake in a calmer tone "By the way lower your voice." "Oh O.K.!" replied Raiden with a childish look."It's a bunch of documents about the staff of this fortress and a Metal Gear Development team... Will we send this to Otacon?" Snake looked at Raiden with a very serious face, then he tapped behind his ear.  
S.Snake:{O.K. Now we'll send the data.}  
Raiden:{Where?}  
S.Snake:{140.96 the Saving Data frequency.}  
Rose:{Hello Jack! How's the mission going?}  
Raiden:{Uh hi Honey.}  
Rose:{Are you gonna save?}  
Raiden:{Yes.}  
Rose:{You know Jack, I've been thinking.}  
Raiden:{About what Rose?}  
Rose:{Do you remember when you tried to make Jiffy Pop in the microwave and the microwave exploded?}  
S.Snake{(What the Hell. Now that's retarded.)}   
Raiden:{Uh... I... uh!}  
S.Snake:{Raiden! Get back to the mission! Rose can you tell us these stories AFTER the mission?}  
Rose:{You are pretty rude for a soldier Mr. Snake!}  
  
snake and Raiden left the room through a nearby door. The door lead to a staircase. Snake and Raiden where on the bottom floor. "Looks like we're heading up..." Said Snake. "ARRGH!" Yelled Snake while holding his hands in front of his heart. "Oh No Snake SNAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEE!!" yelled Raiden.Snake blacke out for a few minutes. "BURP! It's just gas. Let's go." Snake and Raiden walked stealthily through the staircase. They reached a door and it hissed before opening up. The two soldiers went through it and found themselves in a dimly lit warehouse with various crates. "Finally I get to meet the 'Hero' from Shadow Moses!!" Echoed through the warehouse. The lights went on and a tall shadow waring a black trench coat. On his head was a mask like the one from the 'skull suit' but bone white. He had a Scythe in his hands. "I see you've got a pretty boy beside you. You've lived long ENOUGH!" He jumped down and the lights went off again. "Raiden get ready!" The lights got on again and the man in the trench coat was behind Snake and Raiden. Snake and Raiden rolled out of the way to avoid a scythe slash. Snake quickly got out his SOCOM and started to shoot like crazy. Raiden took out his High Frequency Blade and got ready. "Guns are for wimps! Why don't you si this one out old man and let the pretty boy feel my Scythe." Said REAPER while avoiding all shots."Snake! I'll stop him you go on ahead!" yelled Raiden. "You sure? You'd better come back alive!" Snake ran through the warehouse. "So Solid Snake now runs away!" REAPER Threw a Sickle at Snake and hit him in the neck, while he sliced Raiden in two with his Scythe. Then REAPER took off his mask and Liquid's face appeared. "You're getting OLD, DEAR brother. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "LIQUID!!" Yelled Snake as he woke up. "What's up Snake! It looked like you had a heart attack." "Don't worry it was just BURRP! gas." Snake and Raiden walked stealthily through the staircase. They reached a door and it hissed before opening up. Snake and Raiden got through the door and found a well lighted warehouse that was empty. They were going to walk across it when the codec rang.  
???:{Watch out! That place is full of claymore mines. They have stealth camo and are invisible to the naked eye. Use the Mine detector.}  
S.Snake:{Who are you!(Deja vu!)}  
Raiden:{We don't have a mine detector. Who are you?}  
???:{Neither enemy nor friend. Use the thermal goggles instead.By the way just call me 'Deepthroat'}  
S.Snake:{Whoever you are this is not funny! Besides I already know a 'Deepthroat'. He was my best friend.}  
Deepthroat:{Mr. X then.}  
Raiden:{I met a Mr. X too but actually turned out to be Mrs. X!}  
Mr.X:{GRAH! I'm running out of names. I have to blame... THE PATRIOTS for this. Um, Mr T. is already taken so...Mr.E will do.}  
S.Snake:{Are you a spy of The Patriots?}  
Raiden:{Yeah! Are you?}  
Mr.E:{No! I HATE...THE PATRIOTS!}  
(One Call Later...)  
S.Snake:{Otacon, that Mr.E was transmiting directly from Dark Golem. Am I right?}  
Otacon:{That's correct. Snake is there a 'friend' of yours with a desire for revenge around?}  
Raiden:{Snake do you think it could be...}  
S.Snake:{It can't be Fox, I'm sure that Olga is dead... Meryl!!}  
Raiden:{Meryl?! OH! You mean Meryl as in the neice of the Real COLONEL Campbell that helped you during 'Shadow Moses'!}  
Naphtali:{Snake... Meryl is in Las Vegas and you are under New Jersey,I just finished talking with her on the phone. Get on whit the mission you two!}  
  
Snake and Raiden started crawling around and collecting claymore mines. Snake found two mine detectors. He gave one to Raiden. Then they finished combing the room for mines. 


	6. C'mon Mr. Foxhound! The commander's wait...

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter 5  
At the other side of the warehouse Snake and Raiden enterd a door. It didn't open... They needed a Level 2 Keycard. They went back the same way they came. They went up the stairs and Snake made a signal to stop. An enemy sentry was coming. Snake got inside the cardboard box while raiden was standing putting on the B.D.U. The sentry came and Raiden had put on everything but the balaclava. The sentry puzzeld asked" Hey you! Whatcha doing here? You're supposed to... You're not one of u..."CRACK! Snapped the neck of the guard. Snake got behind the soldier while the sentry was checking Raiden out. Raiden searched the guard and found a couple of Chaff Grenades, A few stun grenades. No Keycard. They kept going up. One Level two door hissed and opened. A man in his late forties or early fifties ran down the staris like mad. He almost paniked when he saw Raiden in the B.D.U. The man got on his knees and begged for his life "Don't kill me! I have a family." and hugged Raiden's foot."Relax. We're not the terrorists." said Raiden while taking the B.D.U. off. "We're here to find out about Metal Gear." replied Snake very calmed. "Oh you're from that Anti-Metal Gear group. It's not much but take it. My keycards will give give you access to all level two and three." "Be careful sir." Said Raiden. "Oh by the way" said the man "My name is John Maguire. President of Armstech. My predecessor, Kenneth Baker died making a Metal Gear and I blindly followed his path. There is a Metal Gear here. It's codenamed Omega because it is the Ultimate Metal Gear. This facility also is the base of... ARRGH! Why?! You... you..." He fell down the stairs holding his head. He snapped his neck while falling. A red figure was floating above Snake and Raiden. Her eyes showed a lot of suffering but her smile showed hatred. She vanished saying "The family shall be reunited." She walked through the door. Snake and Raiden followed. Psycho Succubus started dancing in the air while Snake and Raiden watched. The room was large enough for battle. The three of them knew it. "Before you two handsome men start fighting to see who gets me. I'll show you my powers! This is no trick. I am The Greatst LIVING Psychic in the world!" She made an emphasized the world living since the only man who could rival her powers was killed by Solid Snake. She hates Snake for that reason. Raiden is only a tool for her now. She lifted Raiden like he was a rag doll and threw him towards Snake. Snake caught him and rolled through the floor. She cupped her hands like she was holding a ball. Snake and Raiden heard the traditional ringing of the codec.  
Naphtali:{So you're against Psycho Succubus. First of all she can read your minds... She'll know your moves. Hand to hand or swords are out of the question. She can see the claymore mines if you plant them. I hope you guys brought a set of stun grenades. The flash and noise of the flash grenade will give you a small chance to shoot her. Be careful since she can mentally control males into do whatever she wants, from sex to massacres. We aren't talking about a walk in the park. Whatever you do think of unlustful thought Like Fatman's half rotten corpse...naked... Oh yeah! she likes to fight naked... that's why you must think of the rotten and nude Fatman...}  
The energy ball that psycho succubus was charging conviniently burned off all her clothes. Now she was ready to fight.  
(Nude Fatman corpse... Nude Fatman corpse... Nude Fatman corpse...) was Raiden's mantra during the fight. He got the FAMAS and started to shoot like crazy... One bullet hit Psycho succubus in her arm. "EYYYYYYYYEEEEEEERRRRGH!" She lifted Raiden and slammed him into a wall. He was K.Oed.  
Snake ran towards her trying to punch her. He stopped at a few centimeters of his target. He could never hit a woman. specially one so beautiful, so naked, so...Fatman's nude corpse! Snake threw her over his shoulder and she landed flat on her back. "Kinky! I like it!" she snarled but then lied down over her body pinning her to the floor. "I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" yelled Snake. "I do." she said coldly while she lifted Snake and slammed him towards the wall. He wasn't K.Oed. He was faking it. He Removed the pino of the flash grenade as she came closer. When she finally read his thoughts it was too late. A flash of light filled the room. Her ears were ringing. Her mouth was foaming. She lifted Snake again to slam him into the roof when she felt a pain in her chest. Raiden shot her in the right side of the chest. she fell down while gasping for air. she gave her deathbed speech. "Mamma I am sorry about Pappa. He dropped dead when I told him to do so. I am sorry about you. You hung yourself because i told you to. Mantis, I am not as strong as I thought I was. Such a shame that I never...got to fight... with... you! Snake... Solid... You're not alone...Your friends are here... to help you even if they don't understand... We are similar but the Boss... Liquid... Snake... You are his goal... Clothes... I want to die dressed..." Snake gave her the B.D.U. he stole. "I wish we would've met in a different situation." said Snake... "That would've been... nice." Psycho Succubus died with a peaceful look on her face. Snake closed her eyes and gave her a kiss in the forehead. Raiden just stood there trying to sort all the images that Succubus sent to his mind while she was dying. 


	7. How to use a gun by pressing the weapon ...

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that. New note: The names of some of MG VIP's mentioned here are the REAL MG VIP's. I'm mentioning them in my fanfic because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 6  
Snake and Raiden went back down the stairs to the warehouse. Snake and Raiden got to the level2 door and it hissed. Raiden entered the room. It had two Nikita Launchers. and Some ammo to go with it. Snake and Raiden grabbed the Nikita launchers. Raiden asked Snake about the ammo. Snake took one box and said."Kid, you should take the rest of it." "Why?"replied Raiden. "Infinite ammo". Said Snake while he put on his 'Limitles' Bandanna."Me too." Said Raiden while putting on his brown wig. "Infinite Grip" while putting on his orange wig. "Infinite air" while putting on the blue wig. BREEP! BREEP! Both soldiers tapped behind their ears to answer the Codec.  
Naphtali:{Raiden, Snake! Otacon asked me to do an equipment check. He seems a little edgy lately. I Wonder what's wrong with him.}  
S.Snake:{Well I've got The M9, I found some Grenades, StunG's, ChaffG's, a FAMAS, a SOCOM, a Nikita Launcher, some porno magazines, a few cardboard boxes.}   
Raiden:{I've got the same waepons as Snake sans porn.}  
Naphtali:{Okay! Snake does your FAMAS have tracer rounds?}  
S.Snake:{The last three rounds are tracers. Why?}  
Naphtali:{Hm! That's good for aiming. But the bad news about them is that The enemy can follow the trail to your location. You know the SOCOM pretty well so I won't bother with it's details. I guess you're used to using grenades... Just don't hold them more than five seconds or will have a 'Handicapped' Snake."  
Rose:{Hey! You shouldn't make fun of physically handiapped people!}  
Naphtali:{Hey I'm not making fun of handicapped folks. I'm trying give them a breifing but trying to keep my cool. Raiden, How in the hell you make her shut her hole.}  
Raiden:{Well I uh... have two ways...One is to beat her up till she shuts up or I just slam my....}  
S.Snake:{You beat your wife up?!}  
Raiden:{I..uh!}  
Otacon:{Oh! I'm back from the bathroom what did I missed!}  
Naphtali:{Raiden is a wife hitter.}  
Otacon:{I highly disaprove!}  
Naphtali:{I think that men who beat up women are assholes(But in Rosemary's case she deserves it.)By the way Raiden how's the non-beat her up way to shut her up.}  
Rose:{Let's just say Jack calls me 'Deepthroat' Why in the hell I'm I telling YOU this?!}  
Naphtali:{You've got some porn mags right Snake?}  
S.Snake:{Yeah why?}  
Napthali:{Save at least one of them for me OK?}  
Rose:{You PERVERT! What are you gonna do?! Drool over pictures of voluptous girls.}  
Naphtali:{Raiden won't approve that I do it with a picture of you instead. Back to the mission. The Nikita is a newer Nikita. It's got altitude control now. This is not VR so there is no Bird's-eye view. As you know you must stand still while firing a Nikita. You use the weapon button to fire. Use the left Analog stick to move the missile. The right analog stick controls altitude. The missiles have biggger fuel tanks and can fly longer.}  
Otacon:{Now that we're talking about stuff. I'll give you the list of the people who worked on METAL GEAR... Hideo Kojima is the project leader, The assistant director is Yoshikazu Matsuhana, The main programmer is Kazunobu Uehara, Metal Gear's desinger is Yoji Shinkawa. Shinkawa's Design looks like a Velocirraptor. Kinda reminds me of my old REX. By the way I should say they are the Japan Division. The project was a joined effort between a Japanese company called Outer'Ten' And Armstech. The American Division's members are: John Maguire is the project leader, The assistant director is Gregory Cascio, The main programmer and Metal Gear's desinger is Marie Rimizar.Her Metal Gear design looks like a wingless dragon with a tiger-esque head.}  
Napthali:{A Wingless dragon with a tiger head... like this?} Shows Otacon a sketchpad which has a drawing of what the American deign of Metal Gear would look is it was an organic creature.   
Naphtali:{[Spanish]Oh shit! Oh Shit! Marie why did you marry Guillermo? Why did you use OUR design on Metal Gear?[Spanish]}  
S.Snake:{You know her?!}  
Naphtali:{Well she was my high school crush. The only problem is that she dated the Star player of the Basketball team, Guillermo 'The Bull' Rimizar. I moved to the U.S. and started my training as a hacker and Military training... I trained on my own using VR. After the events thst Snake encountered at Shadow Moses I met Mei Ling. I helped her steal some military equipment. After the incident at the Big Shell, I decided to enter 'Philantropy' and help to stop Metal Gear and put my skills for the good of others. The sketches were done back when I was a Senior. We had to do a movie and We designed the costume of the monster together. I combined a tiger and a dragon because I thought it would look cool and she likes tigers...Snake get her out alive if she's in Dark Golem!}  
S.Snake:{I can't guarantee you anything but I'll do my best.}  
Otacon:{Two designs for a Metal Gear is kinda weird... Could it be that Japan is making their own Metal Gear... or these are alternate deisgns for a Metal Gear and none of them were taken?}   
S.Snake:{You guys figure that out while we get on with the mission.}  
Raiden:{Raiden out!}  
  
Snake and Raiden walked to the room where Succubus' corpse was lying. Her body was gone but some slashes on the wall were a message to Raiden. TAKE THE STAIRS AND FACE YOUR DESTINY JACK!!! 


	8. Crouching Snake Hidden Raiden

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that. New note: The names of some of MG VIP's mentioned here are the REAL MG VIP's. I'm mentioning them in my fanfic because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter7  
Raiden decided to go first wearing the B.D.U. Snake followed a bit farther to avoid blowing Raiden's cover. Raiden found a Level three door. The door hissed and it opened. Raiden went through the door and Snake followed. In the end of the hallway they saw a man wearing a Cybernetic Samurai Armor. The Samurai yelled "You're late Jack!" Snake started shooting the Samurai. The Samurai deflected all the bullets with his swords." SNAKE!! STAY OUT OF THIS!! THIS IS BETWEEN THE KID AND ME!!"yelled the Samurai while Raiden took out his H.F.Blade. The Samurai jumped over Raiden's slash attacks and emmited a warcry while he attacked Raiden from above. Luckily Raiden filpped and landed safely on the floor. The samurai seemed bulkier than before. He did a dash and hit Raiden in the chest with his elbow. Raiden fell back and switched his blade from blunt edge to sharp. The Samurai did a three hit combo that Raiden blocked. Raiden tried a spin attack but the Samurai counterattacked with a kick. Raiden dropped the sword and The Samurai threw away his blades."You're good with blades Jack! Let's see how good you are with your FISTS!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Most of the heavy armor that the Samurai wore fell from his body when he 'Powered up'. Snake recieved a codec call  
Otacon:{Snake. I've checked out some info about Armstech. Maguire's funding came from one of the Patriots!}  
S.Snake:{The Patriots?!}  
Otacon:{Hey Snake Why doesn't Raiden answer the Codec? I've been trying to give him this info too but it seems like he's blocked off!}  
S.Snake:{Otacon this Cybernetic Samurai is challenging Raiden, knida like Grey Fox did when we met.}  
Otacon:{Are there any bystanders besides you huh Snake?}  
S.Snake:{Nope!No one is here to wet his pants...}  
Otacon:{That's a low blow Snake.}  
"Come on Jack! STOP TRYING TO HIT ME and HIT ME!!" yelled the Samurai.  
Breep! BReep!  
Raiden:{What is it now!}  
Naphtali:{The CYBERNETIC SAMURAI has a weakness... His CYBERNETIC armor MIGHT Stop for a while with chaff. Remember the Shadow Moses VR simulation...}  
Raiden:{What would I do without you...}  
Naphtali:{I don't know...(Probably get killed by the Samurai...)}  
"GRAAH! Stand still Jack." "Nah! I can't get killed today... I need to destroy another Metal Gear before you can try to kill me!" said Raiden while dodging a barrage of punches from the Samurai.  
"Hey Sammy!" Yelled Raiden I've got a surprise for you" Raiden removed the pin from a chaff grenade. When it exploded the tiny particles did their job and interfered the circuits in the Samurai's armor. "GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Yelled the samurai while he tried to move. Raiden pulled off various attacks on the Samurai till the chaff wore off. The Samurai grabbed Raiden and threw him into a wall."Snake It's your turn now. Finally I'll battle you. GRAAAHHH!" Yelled the Samurai while he charged with his elbow towards Snake. Snake crouched and hit him hard in the stomach. The Samurai fell on the floor. Snake stood up ready to leave when the Samurai grabbed Snake's leg and tripped him Then the samurai stood up, headbutted Snake, picked up his armor and blades. He vanished leaving behind two cell phones... Raiden stood up and started walking while picking up his H.F. Blade and saw Snake K.O.ed and two cellphones near Snake. Raiden picked up the phones and helped Snake stand up. The pones ringed and both had a voice message. "The room beyond the one you're currently now contains c-4... Use them on recently cemented walls. Mr.E" 


	9. Split up. Raiden versus Doc Ock... I mea...

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that. New note: The names of some of MG VIP's mentioned here are the REAL MG VIP's. I'm mentioning them in my fanfic because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter8  
Raiden and Snake got the c-4 that Mr.E told them about. They took the elevator down. When they got off the elevator Snake decided that they should split up and look for Metal Gear. Raiden nodded. They split up... Raiden kept on walking when he spotted some surveilance cameras... Raiden quickly used chaff to pass under the cameras. He saw a sentry far away. The Sentry was wearing An Anti Riot gear including the Fiberglass shield. He was standing next to a soda machine. He was drinking a diet soda. The guard recieved a greeting card in the shape of a tranq dart. Raiden quickly passed by the sleeping guard. Raiden got to a door, when it opened he saw a node. He quickly logged in. He kept on walking. He got to another room and in the middle of it was Calculating Squid. "You've finally arrived...You're not Solid Snake! Oh! You're the one who defeated Solidus. Still I must kill you now because the boss won't go easy on you. Prepare for your end!" Yelled Squid as the Tentacles popped out of nowhere. "Oh Crap..." said Raiden while he dodged the tentacles that came towards him. Raiden fired a couple of shots with the SOCOM. Squid used his remaining tentacles to deflect the bullets. "Fool!" yelled Squid. "You won't be able to defeat me with brute strenght or with your weapons. Raiden ran avoiding the tentacles. Squid was using two tentacles to walk while he used the other four to attack. Raiden called Naphtali on the codec for advice while staying out of squid's reach...  
Raiden:{Crap! I can't hit Squid with my weapons.}  
Naphtali:{You must disable his eyes and tentacles to win. Calculating Squid is nearsighted but his glasses compensate his nearsightedness... He's got thermal vision, so the claymores are out of the picture. He's got night vision so destroying the lights won't work. He can even see a vr replica of the room that he's in. It makes the Soliton radar look like crap. You have two choices. Find a place to hide and fire nikitas at him BUT it's too risky and you could get killed or the most obvious one...Blindness}  
Raiden:{Blindness?! What do you mean?}  
Naphtali:{His tentacles and glasses have elctronic devices...add a little chaff and you got a temporarily blind squid... Make sure you take off his glasses while his tentacles are paralyzed. Try to make him angry. He doesn't control the tentacles telepathically like Doc Ock. He uses tiny controllers on his hand. His movements should be more erratic this way...}  
Raiden:{While am at it do you want me to dress up as Spider-man and shoot some web at him?!}  
Naphtali:{Very funny Raiden... I've got a phrase that will bring you memories...I'm prepared to face the consequences of my betrayal...You're a man!?}  
Raiden:{Did Snake told you that!? I'm gonna get that motherf...}  
Rose:{It was me Jack. I told Naphtali about President Johnson.}  
Raiden:{Rose... Why?}  
Naphtali:{Raiden fight Squid and later we will talk about the President and your crotch. Besides it also was on the 'Big Shell' VR simulation...I never thought it was true,but...}  
Raiden put on his Brown wig and threw a chaff grenade as Squid tried to grab him with four of his tentacles. The chaff grenade exploded and the tentacles stopped moving. "What the Hell! Chaff I can barely see...My glasses! give them back!" yelled Squid as Raiden took the glasses and the sound of a boot crushing the glasses was heard. "You will pay for that!" Yelled squid as the tentacles sprung back to life. Raiden moved out of the way and Squid was attacking like crazy Raiden saw a high voltage sign near a fence. Raiden taunted Squid while standing in front of the fence. Raiden threw a clip at it and it crackled. Squid launched four of his six tentacles To get Raiden. Raiden rolled out of the way. Squid recieved a shock that could kill a human. He was knocked unconcious thanks to his suit which is partially insulated on the inside. The Tentacles popped out of the suit as Squid fell on the floor. Raiden dragge the unconscious Squid somewhere else to interrogate him.  
"Why are you here?" Asked Raiden while pointing the SOCOM at Squid's face. "Omega. We are here because Omega." Squid replied with a serene tone. "You mean METAL GEAR?!" "Yes Metal Gear Omega. The Ultimate Bipedal Nuclear Capable Tank." "Yeah! Yeah! I know that, but What's so Special about Omega?" "The La-Lu-Li-Le-Lo had Omega done in the same style of Re Re DoRe Fa Re I will tell you one thing. The Dark Golem also has another secret besides Metal Gear Omega. The home of the Eve Project is within Dark Golem. Mars is here in the Flesh. Solid Snake shall die by the hands of Mars." "Mars?! don't talk to me in riddles. Remember I'm the one with the gun here." Replied Raiden angrily. "You MIGHT have the gun but I have the answers. Squid touched a button in his right hand and a pair of tentacles stood up and moved stealthily towards Raiden. "Answer me!! Why Omega is so special, what do you mean by Mars? What the..." Raiden recieved a hit from the tentacle and accidentally shot Squid in the forehead. "Damn!" Raiden got up and took the level 4 keycard from Squid. Raiden crouched next to the body of Squid and made a codec call. 


	10. UH! OH! THE TRUCK HAS STARTED TO MOVE!!

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that. New note: The names of some of MG VIP's mentioned here are the REAL MG VIP's. I'm mentioning them in my fanfic because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter 9  
Snake followed his way when he heard footprints. He quickly hid inside the cardboard box. A sentry passed by Snake followed stealthily. The sentry opened a door that led to a parking area. There were many trucks. Snake got inside the back of one of the trucks while hiding behind some crates. He called Otacon on the codec.  
S.Snake:{Otacon! I'm in some Parking lot inside Dark Golem.}  
Otacon:{A Parking lot... Maybe it's to transport supplies to the rest of Dark Golem...Is there any cargo that you can recognize?}  
S.Snake:{I'm behind some crates that have a Stinger Launcher...Uh Oh! The truck have started to move!}  
Otacon:{Huh! The truck has started to move?! Snake be careful. That truck might be headed to the other side of Dark Golem. It's very likely that Metal Gear will be there... Besides They would keep the bigger weapons closer to what they're trying to defend in this case Metal Gear Omega.}  
Snake hid behind the crate until the truck stopped. Then he got off the truck and hid underneath it before the sentry who drove here could see him. Snake sighed while he scanned the area with the binoculars. He saw a door with a number 3 painted on it. He saw that there were 5 soldiers. He got them one by one with the m9 and walked towards the door. He didn't saw a sixth soldier who was napping nearby. He rolled to the door and snuck without being seen. He kept on walking through this hallway that it's walls looked like underground rock while the floor and ceiling were man made. Snake kept on walking. The hallway ended in a big room. The room was for a cargo elevator which wasn't there at the moment. There was a big hole in the middle of the room for the elevator. Snake looked down and did't saw any surface to jump to. He hid in a corner waiting for the elevator. Snake saw a rope and decided to do some rappelling but the elevator came up. The single sentry passed by and didn't saw Snake. Snake got to the elevator and went down. The elevator arrived at the bottom. Snake took his binoculars and scouted the area. There was no node around. "Better be careful."muttered Snake as he got to the door of yet another cargo area. Here Snake found Metal Gear RAY... "METAL GEAR?!" said Snake. "So you finally arrived." A familiar voice with a Russian accent replied. The Voice belonged to Revolver Ocelot. "Snake don't you get tired of trying to stop Metal Gear again and again... You cannot stop Omega." The cockpit opened and Revealed Ocelot but with only his left arm. His right was an artificial arm. "Surprised? OR do you expected to meet Liquid?" "Ocelot! You'll die NOW!" Snake fired the Stinger at Ray. The Metal Gear screeched when the missile blew up outside the cockpit. Ocelot Recieved a small portion of the explosion's splash damage thanks to the little gizmo he has. Ocelot closed the cockpit and Activated Ray. Snake had to fight The Real Metal Gear Ray. HeRan towards Ray and fired a Stinger at it's leg. This Ray didn't fall down. The tail gave enough balance forit to stay standing. Snake tried to avoid Rays Missiles by rolling and using chaff.It was obviously working. "Damn! There is no water around here!" Yelled Ocelot. Snake started climbing Ray while the chaff was in effect. He got to the head whenOcelot's Radar came back online. Snake planted 3 C-4 on top of Ray. Ocelot made Ray jump and Snake slid to the Tail. CLICK BOOM! The C-4 partially damaged Ray's Radar and Snake used the Stinger again to fire at the cockpit. "Damn! This isn't working... Snake saw a vent which could be used as a small hiding place and threw both a chaff and a stun grenade. The he ran to the vent He got the Nikita and fired so it would seem that the shot came from behind Ray. Snake couldn't beat Ray at this Rate since Ocelot saw the missile coming out of the vent. Suddenly The Samurai jumped on top of Ray stabbing the Katana at the metallic behemoth's head. "Ah so you're alive! I thought you died two years ago..." Snarled Ocleot from inside Ray. "Now you'll die and Solid Snake shall go down with you...Mister President!!" "SOLIDUS!?" yelled Snake as he came out of the vent and ran to the door. Ocelot activated Ray's Missile rain. Solidus used his Blades to keep on damaging Ray. He then jumped to the bottom of Ray."Graaaaah! You won't kill me so easily Ocelot!!" Solidus jumped as Ocelot tried to fire the water cannon. "Damn! I forgot! Yelled Ocleot as Solidus threw some grenades and Plastic explosives at Ray's mouth. Solidus landed and dashed to safety leaving a fire trail before the Missile Rain started. "EYARRRRRRRRGH!!" yelled Ocelot as he was recieving the impacts from the explosions around Ray. Ray Screeched and it fell. The cockpit opened and Ocelot came out. Solidus Ran towards Ocelot swinging his blades to deflect the bullets. He jumped and a smaller version of his Tentacles grabbed the EMP gizmo that deflected the bullets. "He's all yours now Snake!!"yelled Solidus before chopping Ocelot's Artificial arm. "It doesn't matter. I still have my Real arme!" Snarled Ocelot as he reloaded his gun. Snake dahsed towards Ocelot firing with his SOCOM One of the bullets hit Ocelot in one of his lungs. "I'm getting too old for this...You won't stop...Liquid...us" Snake said "LIQUID!?" Ocelot smiled and said "There's room for two morw in hell and fired a shot at Snake. Snake fell down but he wasn't dead. Ocelot's bullet hit the kevlar in Snake's Clip holders near his heart. Solidus came and chopped off Ocelot's head. Snake aimed his SOCOM at Solidus."Freeze!" he yelled. Solidus calmly sheathed his blade back to it's scabbard. "You cannot kill me now Snake. We have to stop...THE PATRIOTS!" Said Solidus. "Why should I believe you?" "I escaped my death at the hands of Jack the Ripper. I will not Die until I either surpass Big Boss or defeat... THE PATRIOTS!" "You were Mr. E, why did you fought against us earlier today. I was testing you, to make sure that you could be my allies in this crusade against Justice and Liberty." "Save the Presidential speeches Solidus. I don't trust you but since our goal is the same Let's make a truce. After this mission we can try to kill each other." "You got a deal brother." Replied Solidus. Snake kneeled down and used the Codec.  
S.Snake:{Otacon! Did you find anything about Omega?}  
Otacon:{Not much but Naphtali recieved a call from Raiden. Raiden killed Squid. Rose is recording the conversation for further analysis.}  
S.Snake:{Tell Napthali to add Solidus as a special icon on the Radar...}  
Otacon:{The Samurai was Solidus?! Unbelievable!"  
Raiden:{SOLIDUS SNAKE?! An ally?!}  
S.Snake:{Kid! So you killed Squid. Solidus and I took care of Ocelot. Don't worry it's just a truce, besides I don't trust him anyway.}  
Napthali:{Snake Sorry that I couldn't help you with Ray but I think destroying Metal Gears is your specialty... Read some classified info on Outer Heaven and Zanzibar... Thanks to Mei Ling. In any case Solidus is marked with an U in your Radar... O.K. Let's review who Raiden, you, and Solidus have fought??? Psycho Succubus, Calculating Squid, and Revolver Ocelot...That would kill Liquid as well since Liquid was Ocelot's symbiote...}  
S.Snake:{Liquid wasn't in Ocelot's body!!}  
Otacon:{Oh Shit!}  
Naphtali:{That would leave Reaper and Vamp... And ME!! DEAR BROTHER!! IT IS I THE ALMIGHTY ARM!!}  
S.Snake:{... Not funny...} 


	11. I'm no rookie...I've done plenty of VR

Disclaimer: All of the Metal Gear series characters are property of their respective authors, the made up characters are my own, and any similarity to another videogame, comic, or anime is not intentional. This is my first Fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that. New note: The names of some of MG VIP's mentioned here are the REAL MG VIP's. I'm mentioning them in my fanfic because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.  
  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 10  
Solid Snake And Solidus Snake walked through the wreckage that once was Metal Gear Ray. Solidus drew his swords and started slashing madly at the blocked door. Snake got close to the door. It hissed but it didn't open. The door's mechanism was jammed and there was no way for them to open it. "Solidus Let's split up and find another way." said Snake. Solidus nodded and returned the same way he came. Snake got through the vent shafts.   
  
Raiden on the other hand had a tough time after defeating Squid. He had to avoid many guards and gun cameras. Raiden arrived to a room that looked like a cave version of the room where he fought against Vamp. It even has water in the center too. Raiden was shocked when he saw Vamp sitting on top of the water. "Deja Vu?!" said Vamp. "OKAY Vamp. Give it up!!!" yelled Raiden. "I don't know if I should drink your blood or should I drink something else..." "You should stick to something else but not from MY body!"Raiden replied while blushing a bit. Vamp sunk into the water. Raiden quickly aimed at the water with the Stinger to pop him out fast. Vamp jumped and grabbed Raiden by the neck. Vamp was ready to bit Raiden when he slapped Raiden and knocked him unconscious. Vamp dragged him to where he was ordered to drag him.   
Rose:{Jack! JACK!! JACK!! Oh no! Jack's unconscious! and he was captured by Vamp!}  
S.Snake:{Damn Kid! I don't trust Solidus that much... Well I don't trust ANY members of my family.}  
Otacon:{We need to save the hostages, Stop the terrorists and Get info on Omega or destroy it if needed to. But how can we find a person with enough training to help you Snake.}  
Naphtali was taking off his clothes revealing a sneaking suit similar to Snake's suit from shadow moses and a Skull suit. He grabbed a Katana and was tying his mullet with a rubber band to put on the Skull suit mask.  
Naphtali:{I can go I've been on lots of VR missions. I think I can be of help. Besides I'm alerady on my way!}  
S.Snake{NO! You can't go! You don't have enough Battlefield Experience.}  
Naphtali:{Neither did your ex-girlfriend Meryl Silverburgh. I'm going. Besides I can't let Raiden Rescue Marie or else we'll have an E.E. part deux}  
Otacon:{E.E.... Alright go. Bring her alive. Snake he should go. That way he'll get experience and we don't know if FoxDie might kill you today. I hope it doesn't kill you.}  
S.Snake:{If you get killed is not my fault...}  
Naphtali:{I need a Codename...uh How about Sneaking Spider?}  
S.Snake:{Oy Vey! O.K. Spider. You've got it pretty easy now. Otacon get him some weapons...}  
Otacon:{Okay! He'll get an M9 modded of course.}  
Rose:{Snake please rescue Jack!}  
Naphtali:{I'll enter the same way that Raiden went in. Raiden's route stinks less than Snake's.}  
Naphtali put the M9 in the Holster on his left side. "Ok the Skull suit's mask has IR goggles...cool! What's this Octacon?" "It's a newer Stealth camouflage. Snake broke my older model in the tanker four years ago and Mei Ling diverted enough materials to make another one. Now for the final test." Otacon handed Spider a small device. SPider clicked a button in it and Dissapeared. Spider replied with a Joey Russo"Whoa!" He became visible again after he left the Warehouse that was the HQ for this mission. 


	12. I've just killed somebody.

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter 11  
Naphtali ran through the subway station with the stealth camo on. He jumped towrds the tracks and crawled through a vent that lead into Dark Golem. Once inside the room he logged on to the node. His radar was online now. (Whew! This Stealth camo rocks! All the uses that I have for it. Kevin Bacon eat your heart out!!) Sneaking Spider ran like crazy when he saw a sentry. The sentry was about to leave the room through a Level 3 door. If the sentry left before Spider could stop him he would have to go around a long way. Spider ran past the Sentry and rolled outside the door. The guard was greeted with a lunge from a blade and his keycard fell down. [Japanese]"Thanks for the keycard. Sorry about your death!"[Japanese] Spider knealt down and tapped behind his left ear.  
Spider:{Otacon! I'm in... I... I've killed somebody.}  
Otacon:{It must be horrible. You must go on with the mission... I think I've got a Chinese proverb that might help you go on... Here it goes With great power comes great responsibility. It means that you have to be very powerful to be very responsible.}  
Spider:{Hold on a Sec Otacon. That's not a Chinese Proverb that's the lesson that Peter Parker learned after he became Spider-man. It's meaning is that even though I have the power to kill I shouldn't do it... Now I feel more bummed about killing that soldier...}  
Rose:{Try to think this way, if you don't kill the terrotists they might torture, rape, kill, or make Marie and my Jack suffer like what happened to Mr. Maguire.}  
Spider:{I think I might go on a killing spree with that line of thought Rose. You're not the annoying bitch that Raiden says you are.}  
Rose:{Jack said THAT?!}  
Spider:{Uh...no...I just made it up.(Raiden's gonna kill me...)}  
Rose:{That is not funny. Insulting nice ladies like me for no reason!}  
Spider:{OK SORRY.}  
Spider found an elevator He got inside and went down to B5. This floor was some kind of armory and it was heavily guarded. Spider saw a door with a 5 on it. He tapped the door and a sentry nearby went to investigate. The door opened and Spider kicked the sentry inside. Before the sentry could call for backup a Dart hit his throat. Spider stabbed him on the head then he searched the sentry's pockets. He found two rations and a level 5 card. Spider got a PSG1 from the room and as much ammo as he could get, because unlike Snake and Raiden he didn't have infinite ammo. Spider carefully walked through the rooms taking weapons from this huge armory. Spider shot one guard with the M9 and took his uniform then he killed the naked guard. He left through the elevator. Spider went to the top floor and he saw a guard entering a room. He followed the guard. The guard entered a Bathroom. "Ugh! Finally I'm out of that locker! Snake's around. Yup! I'm gonna tell Ocelot that Solid Snake's in this base. I might even get a reward for warning the boss, about Snake... That scientist girl is cute...URRRGH!!! Damn the cute girls! They still give me a bad case of diarrhea... Like that girl from Urrk! Shadow Moses... It's such a shame that the cute gril from The Big Shell died cuz' of Vamp... Now that's a creepy guy... The way he looks at me with those eyes... That soldier that he brought with him was kinda cute...URRGGH!! Oh yeah he was a man! He surely looks a lot like the Gurlukovich woman AAHH!! Anyway... I'd better get back to guard the scientist girl before I get UAAH! Aww! There's not enough paper." "PSST! Johnny!" said Naphtali "Huh? Who are you?" "Neither Enemy nor Friend. I'm like you I have no name." "What the hell are you talking about?!" Replied a very annoyed Johnny Sasaki. "Do you want some paper?" "Yes! I need paper!" replied an anxious Johnny Well where is the scientist and I'll give you your paper." "You're Snake! I ain't telling you!" snarled Johhny.  
"If I were Snake you would've been dead already don't you think? I'm supposed to guard her with you!" Replied Spider while putting on an enemy uniform taken from one of the sentries he killed earlier. Spider gave Johnny the paper and they walked towards the room where the terrorists kept the hostages. 


	13. Rescue the hostage.

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 12   
  
Johnny was walking when a Tranq dart hit him in the back of the Neck. Spider grabbed Johnny and was about to stuff him in the nearest locker when he heard another sentry coming this way. He quickly activated the stealth camo and waited. The Sentry came and saw the unonscious Johnny. He woke Johnny up and began searching the area for an intruder. After a while the Sentry left and a puzzled Johnny was greeted with another tranq dart. Now Naphtali was able to stuff Johnny in the locker and tied him up with a roll of duct tape that he found in the locker. Spider walked towards the door. When he entered the room he turned the stealth off. He walked into the room aiming with a SOCOM. The room was a conference hall. One wall was stained with blood and eight dead bodies were near the bloodstained wall. All the bodies showed signs of slashing with a sword or a Scythe. At the other side of the room was a woman crying and obviously afraid. She was wearing a lab coat, a red T-shirt, a white skirt with, blue spandex shorts under the skirt. When she saw Naphtali she was terrified. "(Shit) What! You've come to kill me now?" she screamed while sobbing terribly. "Don't worry Miss Masters I'm not gonna kill you." was Spider's reply. "You must be one of the terrorists! You're that Reaper guy!!" She yelled. "I'm not of the terrorists. I'm here to save you" Said Naphtali wile removing the mask of his Skull suit . "Don't you recognize me Marie?" "N-No I don't know who you are!!" "Marie, Remember back in High School, Your Boyfriend back then used to have a grudge against me." Replied Naphtali while he untied the rubberband from his hair. "[Spanish]Naphtali? Is it really you?[Spanish]" She ran and hugged him. Thank goodness you're here! The terrorists are killing most of the workers here. They are keeping the Metal Gear staff alive to use it... This murder here was made by the terrorist that they call Reaper, He wears a mask like that... He slashed these guys for resisting. The one they called Vamp was carrying a blonde girl to their Leader... The girl was wearing an uniform just like yours..." "Marie That wasn't a girl. It's my teammate Raiden, he's a he... Uh By the way, where are the exits?" "Oh you ARE getting me out of here! I'm so glad! I'll take point... you follow me." Marie was extremely happy. Naphtali on the other hand looked like somebody just died.  
"Hey what's wrong Naphtali?" Asked Marie. "My plan just hit a snag. I don't know how to get you out of here. You can't walk around Dark Golem since it's full of enemy sentries... What shall I do?(Yeah That's it!!)  
Spider:{Snake I've saved Marie. I have to get her out of here but how shall I do that?}  
S.Snake:{Otacon knows the layout of this fortress. He can help you with an escape route. If you get an enemy's Field Uniform you can give it to her and Patrol towards the exit.}  
Spider:{I can give her the one that I was wearing and I'll follow her with my stealth camo.}  
S.Snake:{Hey you really got potential. Are you sure this is your first time? Have you found anything about Raiden?}  
Spider:{Well I know that Vamp's taken him prisoner. I'll get Marie out of here before I return.}  
S.Snake:{Once you leave Dark Golem you'd better stay outside.}  
Naphtali:{What and miss my chance of battling Metal Gear. No way! You once said something about passing down the Torch. So now this is MY MISSION!! Spider out.} 


	14. I NEED SCISSORS 61!

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 13  
Spider and Marie were walking around Dark Golem using Snake's plan. Marie was wearing a B.D.U. while Spider kept a close eye on her while in Steatlh mode. They arrived to a small room. Marie entered the room and Spider followed. "Naphtali I need to go back to my lab. I have something of your interest there. It would be safer if we use nanocomunication. That's how you spoke to someone earlier today am I right?" "Yes my frequency is 141.69. What's yours by the way?" replied Spider with a James Bond-esque tone. "My frequency is 140.61, now we should comunicate through nanocomunication..."  
  
Marie:{Can you hear me Naphtali?}  
Spider:{Loud and clear. So what is so important that we have to go back to your lab?}  
Marie:{Well In my lab is the info for two of the five Metal Gears that form OMEGA.}  
Spider:{FIVE Metal Gears?! forming OMEGA?!}  
Marie:{Yes five Metal Gears combine into Metal Gear Omega. a Combined effort between Armstech and Outer 'Ten'}  
Spider:{'Ten' That's (the character that appears on Akuma's back in the Street Fighter games) Heaven in Japanese... Outer Heaven?! Id' better call Snake.}  
Marie:{Snake?! do you mean Snake as in Solid Snake from 'In the Darkness of Shadow Moses', The enviromental terrorist who sunk the Discovery four years ago?}  
Spider:{Uh... Snake didn't sink that tanker. It was Liquid Snake... But let me call Snake.}  
S.Snake:{This is Snake. Spider did you get the girl out?}  
Spider:{No. but she's got info on Metal Gear that you and Otacon should hear!}  
Otacon:{So Ms. Rimizar what's the thing with Omega?}  
Marie:{Dr. Hal Emmerich I presume.}  
Otacon:{Please call me Otacon. What are the Re Re DoRe Fa Re?}  
MArie:{I suppose that you know that Metal Gear is a walking bipedal tank with nuclear firing capability from anyplace on the planet. Every country, group, and dotcom has the plans for a Metal Gear. I do not have to tell you 'Otacon' that your Rex is the base model of all these new Metal Gears. Armstech joined a Japanese Group calle Outer 'Ten', Or Outer Heaven like Naphtali said before he freaked out and called you...}  
S.Snake:{Outer Heaven?!}   
Marie:{As I was saying this Japanese corporation was working on a newer type of Metal Gear like Armstech, both companies are actually owned by 'The Patriots'.}  
Spider and S.Snake:{The Patriots?!}  
Marie:{Omega consists of five special Metal Gears that combine into one Larger Metal Gear. I don't remember how did they called their half of the project... but The American half of the project was called: Omega Re Re DoRe Fa Re.}  
Otacon:{So Re Re DoRe Fa Re is the codename of the Project?}  
S.Snake:{Re Re DoRe Fa Re?! Aren't those musical notes?!} Snake Inputs the notes on the cellphone's rigntone editor. Snake plays the ringtone.  
Otacon:{It sounds vaguely familiar but I can't seem to remember the song...}  
S.Snake:{Otacon it sounds kinda like one of your japanese cartoons of girls with sailor outfits.}  
Spider:{No way Snake! No it isn't Pokémon.}  
S.Snake:{Pokémon?! Is that the cartoon of the little yellow mouse named peek-a-boo?!}  
Otacon:{No it's not Pokémon and Snake the little mouse is called PI-KA-CHU.}  
S.Snake:{Well how about the boy that turns into girl with hot water... I like the perverted little old man that steals underwear...heh!}  
Spider:{Snake That's Ranma 1/2 and the old perv is Happosai. No that's not it.}  
S.Snake:{Is it the one with the gay looking guy with a white car with a big M on the front...}  
Rose:{I know it's not the Speed Racer theme song... cuz' I love Speed Racer...Here he comes, here comes Speed Racer! He's a demon on wheels}  
Marie:{Naphtali PLEASE let's go to the lab while your teammates figure it out... Who was that woman just now?}  
Spider:{I can't leave until we figure this out... or you just tell us... Oh yeah! She's Rose, Raiden's wife.}  
Marie:{Raiden? That's the girl we were talking about before I told you about Metal Gear. Oops! She's a He. In any case let's go please.}   
S.Snake:{Transformers? Spider-man? He-man? I'm sure it's not from Guyver 2 the Live action Movie.}  
Otacon:{How do you know about Guyver 2 huh Snake?}  
Spider:{Man I think the guy who played guyver in that movie sucked major ass. The only good thing that Sean Barker did was write the script for X-men... I didn't see the Scorpion King cuz' I hate The Rock}  
S.Snake:{Who sucks Ass?! You'd better take that back!}  
Otacon:{Why are you pissed off Snake? It's not like you ARE Sean Barker.}  
S.Snake:{Otacon Sean Barker is just an alias for David Hayter... namely me.}  
Spider:{You got to be kidding me! But what about the info on David Hayter on many websites and stuff... Besides you don't even look like David Hayter... What's next... Liquid Snake doing the voice acting for The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest?!}  
Otacon:{Actually Raiden was Johnny Quest in the Real adventures of johnny quest.}  
Spider:{No wonder his whiny voice seemed familiar...}  
AI ROSE:{You are so Gullible. You beLIEved them and all their crap. They are using you as a weapon just like we used 'Raiden'...I need paper 22!...Variety level 13 Rescue Meryl...The Return of Genolla. Who am I? You sure you wanna know? If somebody told you that I was your average, ordinary guy without a care in the world...Somebody lied! Reader! Click on the little X on the top right corner of your Screen. stop reading this fanfic Right now. You'll hurt your eyes sitting so close to the computer screen. I'm going to send you a love letter my dear, a bullet straight from my gun into your heart. Snake we don't need a rat trap. We need someone to stop that godamn nuke from getting launched! If you SMELLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!! Kawanishi-Noseguchi, Kinunobebashi, Takiyama, Uguisunomori,  
Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano, Ichinotorii, Uneno, Yamashita,  
Sasabe, Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myoukenguchi.  
My name is Forrest Gump. They call me Forrest Gump.My mamma always said that life is like a...}  
S.Snake:{Otacon...You're supposed to use the AI gag on Raiden NOT on Spider}  
Rose:{It wasn't Otacon...It was me... Cuz' I heard about your big plan of tricking Raiden into believing that I wasn't Real so you could make fun of my poor Jack. You have like a mission to do...This isn't a game you know?}  
S.Snake:{...mutterBITCHmutter...Sorry...mutterROTINHELLYOU DAMNEDBITCHmutter...}  
Otacon:{I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. Spider...Snake is NOT Sean Barker...}  
S.Snake:{No I'm not THE David Hayter who wrote X-men and Scorpion King... It was ALL a Joke... but you know it was meant for Raiden. Raiden isn't Johnny Quest, although he looks a bit more like Race Bannon's daughter.}  
Marie:{Can you stop going off topic like that?} 


	15. Les Enfants Terrible ver 2.0

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
Chapter 14  
S.Snake:{Damn! I don't know.}  
Otacon:{I give up on guessing Ms. Rimizar please tell us.}  
Rose:{It's the Power Rangers theme song...}  
Spider:{Dammit how could I forgot it's GO GO POWER RANGERS!!}  
Marie:{Yes and the notes are for the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers theme. How did you guess it.}  
Rose:{Simple i searched for ringtones on the web... and found a page that had that ringtone...}  
S.Snake:{What do the Power Rangers have to do with Metal Gear.}  
Spider:{I think because in Japan that type of show is pretty popular, Bunch if people in colored uniforms battling in Giant Robots. Now that we know that...I'm scared. The terrorists need at least five people to pilot Omega.}  
Otacon:{There's Vamp, Reaper... They would need three more.}  
Marie:{Naphtali. Let's go to the lab. I need to give you the rest of the info.}  
  
Naphtali and Marie go all the way to Marie's lab. The lab is like Otacon's lab from MGS. In one of the desks there's a picture of Marie and a guy dressed like a wingless dragon combined with a tiger. Next to that pic is one of Marie on her wedding day. The desk on the other side of hers had a bunch of comic books and mangas. Spider started collecting the loot while Marie accessed her computer terminal. Marie sighed with relief when she found the file. Project: Eve.  
"Naph...Spider you'd better see this." Marie said.   
Project: Eve a.k.a. Les Enfants Terrible.  
Big Boss. The greatest Soldier alive. Unable to reproduce because of a war wound. Using analog cloning and the 'Super Baby Method' cloned cells were created. Originally The clones of Big Boss were eight. Five of these clones were killed on fetal stage. The remaning three were separated at birth. The Superior one was sent to Europe. The Balanced one was given to Big Boss. The inferior one was raised under our surveillance as well as the other two. Seven years later we succesfully cloned five more clones. The clones had different combinations of the Soldier genes. We even managed to create the 'Daughters of Big Boss' among this new batch of clones. These Five clones Are being kept under close surveillance by us. They only know how to kill. We've managed to create the Perfect Killing Machines. Even better than Big Boss himself. I cloned one son of Big Boss of my own as a backup July ## 1982  
  
The three clones are excellent soldiers on their own. The inferior one, Solid Snake successfully defeated the overwhelming odds he had to face in 'Outer Heaven'. The balanced one, Solidus Snake, has proven himeslf as a Soldier in the Civil War in the '80s. His behavior is very similar to Big Boss's behavior. The superior, Liquid Snake, has been missing in action, for a few months. They are going to kill me if they find about this. The five new clones, Liquidus Snake, who is tad inferior to Liquid, Gas Snake, who has a different combination of Genes from the first four Snakes, His genetic arrangement has helped his I.Q. but he's not an excellent fighter.Gaseous Snake, His genetic arrangement affected his psyche. He's got an extremely short temper and partially insane.. He would be a reject if it wasn't for his enhanced senses and his killer instinct. Plasma Snake, the oldest Daughter of Big Boss. She's got a similar arrangement to Liquid Snake's but in a Female body. She's Deadlier than Liquid, Solidus, or Solid. Plasmous Snake is the Inferior female clone. Even though she's inferior she strives to be as tough as the superior. My therory is proven correct. The inferior is supposed to do better than the superior IF the inferior wants to achieve perfection. The superior one will be arrogant in nature, that will be it's downfall. My backup clone is living a normal life But under close surveillance of the la-lu-li-le-lo. They're using one of the Female Snakes ######## to watch over him. August ## 1996   
  
The 'Missing Sons of Big Boss' as we call them have been relocated to a stronghold belonging to our superiors. The la-lu-li-le-lo gave our superiors VR equipment to train our Snakes to pilot Metal Gears. My predecessor was killed for losing track of Liquid Snake. The la-lu-li-le-lo are keeping their tabs on the Original 'Les Enfants Terrible' Solidus survived the fall from Federal Hall. Liquid Snake has been dead for four years. Solid Snake is an unwilling pawn for the patriots. That S3 test was a success. The test subject must be eliminated. April 30 2009   
  
"Nine clones of Big Boss?!" Spider said shocked. There was more information but he decided to send it to Otacon and Rose.  
Rose:{Hey Spider, Ready to save the data!}  
Spider{O.K. here it goes.}  
After Rose saved the Data Spider called Snake.  
Spider:{Snake Remember the 5 people needed to pilot Omega.}  
S.Snake:{Yeah? What about it?}  
Spider:{What if I tell you that the five people who will pilot Omega are non other than the 'Missing Sons of Big Boss'.}  
S.Snake:{'Missing Sons of Big Boss'?!}  
Spider:{You've got four brothers and two sisters, who five out of six are probably trained to kill you. So I guess this is a...Shit!!}  
  
"Nighty Night Dear BROTHER" said Marie while she shot a tranq dart at him. Everything went dark around Spider.  
"We've got the ninth. He also followed the path of the inferior one."  
"Excellent, Dear Sister. You should be proud of your Genes. Now we must find my two BROTHERS!!!" 


	16. Press the circle button repeatedly to re...

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 15  
Sneaking Spider woke up, naked and strapped to an improved Series 007A Torture Devise used by the Spetsnaz, otherwise known as Ocelot's Torture Machine. A strong light was shining on Spider's face.  
"So you're awake now dear Brother. Do you know who am I?" said Liquid while he stared at Sneaking Spider. Vamp, Reaper and the Rest of the Snakes with the exception of Solid and Solidus were there. Marie sat on top of Spider and moved closer to his face "How does it feel to have a crush on your sister? You are a pretty naughty boy 'Naphtali'. Oops! I forgot, YOU don't have a name. You ARE like us. COPIES of Big Boss. You are technically a 'Reject' Snake. But cheer up, at least you aren't a 'Wannabe' Snake, like your friend Raiden." Marie kept on Taunting Spider. "Plasma!" yelled another girl who looked like Marie but with lighter hair. "Oh dear sis! Let me play some more with our Reject brother before Gaseous starts the 'Interrogation' Then we can have OUR fun with that Raiden guy." Spider tried to get out of the bed, but the straps wouldn't budge."Why don't you rest a little...Dear brother... HAHAHAHAHA!! Too bad Ocelot isn't here. The old Perv would've enjoyed torturing you. Don't worry...Brother, Gaseous is just as good interrogator as Ocelot...ARRGH!!"...(A beard and moustache grew out of nowhere and the hair became greyer)"So you are the Backup Snake. I am Liquidus. I am terribly sorry that we met like this. This is your last chance, join to our revolution to create a new OUTER HEAVEN and destroy the Patriot's control, or suffer." Spider spat on Liquidus' face and told him "Never! I'd rather die than join up with Terrorists." "EEEAARRRRRRGGGGH!!! Ho..hold...it..Li...li...quid!! Thi..this is my bo...bod..body"(Liquidus' hair became blonde and most of his facial hair vanished)"Now I'm going Snake hunting. Who wants to spend quality time with their Older brother?" Said Liquid mockingly while the Snakes followed. Reaper was bored by this and left the room. Vamp was staring at the Snakes and decided to follow. "Well now we're all alone...Dear Brother" Said Gaseous making a Liquid Impersonation. Gaseous laughed like a maniac before he sat in front of a computer terminal that looked like an Organ. As Gaseous turned on the computer the famous tune from 'Phantom of the Opera' played. "Press the Circle button repeatedly to regain your health, when you've had enough press the Select button to submit. Don't try to use auto-fire or I'll know. I'm a generous man... If you submit, I won't Torture you any longer... Then I'll move on to your friend Raiden... If you don't submit you might be able to save him... Any questions?"   
"Uh What the hell was that crap about the circle button and the select button? This isn't a videogame for crying outloud!" Replied Spider with an angry look on his face. "Oh so Backup boy doesn't have a sense of humor? We shall begin now!!!" Gaseous started clicking on many buttons as the electricity flowed through the Bed and hit Spider. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 


	17. 'Father' saves 'Son'

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 16  
Raiden woke up chained up to a wall "Damn! I got to get put of here!(At least I'm not naked like on the Big Shell)" Raiden tried to move but, he couldn't. Reaper entered the room. He stood in front of Raiden and proceeded to interrogate him. "I am not a torture specialist. I'll ask you a few questions and please No spitting, No cursing, No screaming. I'll be the 'good cop' for now." Said Reaper very calmly. He placed his scythe on a table and grabbed a remote. "What about the 'bad cop'?" asked Raiden with curiosity. "This." Reaper clicked a button on the remote and a TV was turned on. On the screen you could see Naphtali screaming in absoulte pain, the torturer looked a lot like Snake but with a twisted grin. "That's Gaseous. He's even crazier than Ocelot."  
"Gaseous?!" Raiden asked puzzled. "Why do you always repeat what I say in question form?" asked Reaper. "Repeating what you say in Question form?! I don't do that!" said Raiden annoyed. "You just did." Reaper sighed as he knew that this conversation wouldn't go anywhere soon. "I did?! Oh I did!" exclaimed Raiden. "Why are you here, huh Reaper? What's up with 'the Whole' and Metal Gear?" asked Raiden.*Slap!* Reaper slapped Raiden in the Face. "It is I the one who asks questions here not you. Are you 'Philantropy'? You want to destroy Metal Gear?" asked Reaper..."Raiden almost laughed like mad. (Those two questions are pathetic... If I answer yes to the first, the second is obviously yes as well.) Raiden didn't answer.  
  
Reaper decided to force some questions out of Raiden when...."GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" a sword slashed Reaper's face. "Jack I've come to release you." said Solidus while he cut Raiden's chains. "Solidus?!" "Jack...stop that it's annoying." grunted Solidus. "Stop?! Annoying?! What's annoying?!" asked Raiden... "THAT" mutterred Solidus. "We must find Snake so we can Destroy...THE PATRIOTS!!" raiden got his gear and started running. Reaper grabbed his scythe and saw his face scarred. "My face! My beautiful face is ruined!" He attacked Solidus. Solidus blocked the scythe with his blades. Both Reaper and Solidus jumped backward. "You... You're Solidus Snake?! Liquid is fighting the Patriots...Why don't you join him with the remaining six 'Sons' of Big Boss! You even look like Big Boss hmself." Solidus grinned and ran towards Reaper leaving a trail of fire. Reaper doged Solidus' attack and threw a sickle towards the lights. The room was in absolute darkness. (Damn! I'm at a disadvantage right now.) thought Solidus. Reaper slashed Solidus in the back. Then in the front. "Graaah! Solidus started slashing like mad. He blocked one attack. It was a sickle. Reaper wasn't even close. Solidus ran leaving a fire trail. It revealed his position but it also revealde Reaper's. Reaper was right in front os Solidus. Solidus raised his blades to attack Reaper. Reaper took one step back and avoided Solidus's strike. Reaper kept on dodging Solidus' attacks. Solidus jumped towards Reaper.  
  
Reaper was standing still. "YOUR DAYS AS DEATH'S MESSENGER ARE OVER!!! GRRRAAAAHHHH!...GHH! UWA!" Solidus' chest was pierced by Reaper's sychte. "That's for ruining my face." Said reaper while he got a sickle. He stabbed the sickle in Solidus' remaining eye. "This is for pleasure." Reaper licked the blood that was flowing from his forehead. "Sweet." Solidus grabbed his FN-p90 and blew Reaper's brains off before dying from the chest wound. "Sna...ke..." were his last words. 


	18. What the Hell are you doing with that ke...

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Solid Snake was trying to get as fast as he could to Spider's position. It was a good thing that Snake himself, Raiden, and Spider had GPS nanomachines. Snake's AP sensor started vibratingSnake heard footsteps and hid inside a vent. When he checked on the radar it was Raiden. Raiden felt the AP sensor vibrate, when he recieved a call on Codec.  
S.Snake:{Raiden what's your status?}  
Raiden:{I was captured by Vamp and taken to the Terrorist leader.}  
S.Snake:{Who's their leader?}  
Raiden:{Liquid Snake.}  
S.Snake:{Liquid?! So he's alive...does he have a new host?}  
Raiden:{Yup! Liquidus Snake and the remaining Snakes have joined him with the exception of you, Solidus and Naphtali.}  
S.Snake:{Naphtali?! He's my brother?!}  
Raiden:{Well that explains the mullet and why he's a pervert. But that's not all. Remember Marie? She's Napthtali's sister so that makes her your sister as well.}  
S.Snake:{My Sister?! If Naphtali is as perverted as I am...eeww... First Otacon and now this!!}  
Otacon:{Oh my god! I heard that snake!! Technically We are not perverts... He didn't know she was his sister... So he's not the pervert...She is... Julia wasn't my MOTHER!!! she was my STEPmother and she SEDUCED ME!!! so I'm not pervert...}  
Raiden:{But there's the fact that you two did it willingly... And having sex with the same woman as your dad is kinda creepy, but not as creepy as Vamp. I think he did something to me while I was unconscious...For some reason my ass hurts!}  
Otacon:{You might have been raped by Vamp...hahahahaha! That's so damn funny!}  
Raiden:{What's so funny of being raped?!}  
S.Snake:{Damn! It's hilarious!!! Vamp can't get any cuz' Both Scott Dolph and Helena Dolph Jackson are dead so, he screwed an unconscious girly looking guy...}  
Raiden:{Well EXCUSE ME MISTER Libido but, weren't you the one who was planning to Infiltrate all the strip clubs in the tri-state area? Cuz' after Meryl dumped you TWICE you couldn't get ANY!!!}  
S.Snake:{Oh Yeah! BUT YOU MARRIED ROSE!! Snake out!!}  
Raiden told Snake that Spider was nearby. Snake and Raiden were looking for the torture room.  
  
"EEEEYYYYYAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!! Aaah! Huff! Huff!" "Had Enough yet? We're not finished yet"Said Gaseous while Impersonating Ocelot. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!! UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!"Spider was being shocked then the Torture stopped. "Crikey! It Broke!" Snarled Gaseous when the torture machine got busted. Gaseous signaled a guard who grabbed Spider and threw him in a cell. Spider was tossed into a cell. There was a bed a ration and a PS2 with a Dual Shock controller.  
  
Spider:{O...ot...a...c...on Cc...an...you...R..rea..read...me...Otacon.}  
Otacon:{Spider You'll alright?}  
Rose:{Are you O.K.?}  
Spider:{Buster...Wolf!! Oh! Just the usual post torture pain heh!heh!}  
Rose:{Jack's O.K. But no more Terry Bogard impersonations Are you Really O.K.?}  
Otacon:{Gee Rose I never thought you played Garou Mark of the Wolves...Spider! Raiden is safe...You can submit to the torture If you can't handle it...}  
Spider:{WHAT!? Submit?! I'm an 'Enfant Terrible'!! I WON'T submit...}  
Rose:{Geez! What's with the 'Mega Machos and Cheese' Attitude. The only thing left to do is to kill the Snakes and destroy Metal Gear. Isn't that right Otacon?}  
Otacon:{You must escape your cell. It is likely that the Snakes got your gear nearby and you can't do much naked... You won't be able to choke the enemy or go into hanging mode naked.}  
Spider:{That's O.K. I'm pretty used to walk around naked...This is a life or death situation...no time for modesty}Spider looked down towards his manhood.  
Rose:{Don't do THAT you PERVERT! Don't you know we can see what you see thanks to your nanomachines...Pervert!!}  
Spider:{Argh! I've got pain in my right arm... There's a PS2 here. I've got an Idea!!} Spider grabs the Dual Shock Controller and puts it in his right shoulder. Then he activates the game's Vibration tedt function.  
Spider:{Aaaaaaaaaaaah! That's good! It's not a shiatsu but It'll do for a while.}   
  
Two guards were coming to get Spider again. Spider found a bottle of ketchup and poured all it's contents on the floor. When the guards get to the door they see spider lying down on the floor like a dead body. One of the guards said " He used the ketchup to fake suicide...Pay up loser!" The other guard took off all his clothes revealing that it was Raiden. Raiden ran around naked yelling "I'm a PRETTY LADY!!" while jumping up and down. The other guard was Snake. Snake opened up the door and Spider came out. "Where's my gear?" Asked Spider. "Dunno" said Snake "Go ask the pretty lady." Said Snake while pointing at the nude Raiden. "Hey Raiden where's my Gear?" Raiden stopped running and started to put his clothes back on. "Don't know don't care. That's for making fun of me...Oh ok It's in the room to the left from here... We could get it for you but, I know you can run around naked and get it... Don't worry I'll give you support along the way." Snake was smoking in the bathroom and veryfiying the truth about his codename. Spider went outside naked. (This is not good. BRRRRR! It's cold in here...) 


	19. Raiden's Karaoke Night

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 18   
  
Spider was walking along the hallway when he heard footsteps and hid in the shadows nearby. Spider heard the traditonal ring from a codec and he answered.  
Spider:{I'm sneaking to get my gear... now what?}  
Raiden:{Munch! Munch! I'm sorry I'm not a t home right now...Leave a message after the beep!...Burp!}  
Spider:{This is not funny Raiden...}  
Raiden:{And they say that a Hero can save us...I'm not gonna stand here and wait...}  
Spider:{That's Hero from the Spider-man Soundtrack...}  
Raiden:{It's the ciiircle of Liiiiiiife... And it moves us aaaaaallllllll!...Through depaiiiiir aaaaaaand hoooooooope....}  
Spider:{Please Raiden stop the singing}  
Raiden:{Macho Macho Man... I want to be a Macho Man....}  
Spider went behind the sentry and broke his neck. He quickly moved the guard into the shadowy corner in which he was hiding. Spider turned left towards the room when he heard another Person coming. It was Plasma. (Damn! Marie is coming...Or should I say Plasma. My bet is that she's got the cardkey I need.) Spider pulled off a Jackie Chan-esque move by jumping from wall to wall to get into the pipes near the ceilling of the hallway. Plasma was walking and giggling like an airhead. "I wonder if Backup has ever... Probably cuz' he's like us... He's an 'Enfant Terrible' after all, a copy of Big Boss who can't reproduce.( But neither can I... But I think that's good in a way...) Gaseous is done interrogating him...for now... Let's see if he 'loves' his sis...AAGH!"  
Spider pounced on Plasma knocking her out. He drags her towards the door. The door hisses before opening. The codec rang yet again...  
  
Raiden:{[Manly Voice] Who's that clone mothafucka' who gets laid with a cardboard box?...[Manly voice] [Normal Voice] Snake!![Normal Voice] [Manly Voice] You damn Right![Manly Voice]}  
Spider:{Uh Raiden I'm tired of RCC(Raiden Codec Crap) Music... What's Next!! I hear it's amazing when the famous purple stuffed worm in flap jaw space with a tuning fork does a raw blink on Hara-Kiri Rock. I need Scissors 61! Or perhaps you'll sing another song...}  
Raiden:{Broken Mirror... A million shades of light... The old echo fades away...But just you and I... can find the answer and then... We can run to the end of the world... We can run to the end of the world...}  
Spider:{Zenogias!? *Sniff* The girl I loved is my Evil Sister...*Sniff*That was our song...}  
Spider dragged Plasma inside the room. The room was around the same size as a wrestling ring. Spider's gear was hanging on a chain 30 feet from the floor and the only way to reach it was using a ladder. Spider removed her clothes while searching for the cardkey... He was looking for a ladder when Plasma regained consciousness. "Unh! Brr! It's cold in here... Why Am I naked?" When she saw Spider she realized her situation... "So even though we're blood related you still desire me?" asked Plasma with a lustful tone. "No way! I was just looking for the cardkey and a ladder to get to the chain up there!" Siad Spider while searching her pant pockets. He found a control and pushed a button. A ring popped out of nowhere. A ladder was right in the middle of it... Spider threw Plasma all of her clothing except her panties... "It seems that we're gonna have a ladder match" joked Spider as if he was talking to an old classmate and putting on her panties. Plasma finished putting her clothes back on.   
Spider:{Uh Snake I need help. Plasma and I are about to go into a Ladder Match.}  
S.Snake:{Ladder Match?! Isn't that a WWE Event?}  
Raiden:{Hey Snake we gotta help him...}   
  
Raiden and Snake ran towards the 'Arena' They arrived and sat on a table with two microphones that popped out of nowhere. 


	20. Big Boss Clone Wrestling Federation Smac...

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 19  
Snake:"Here Solid Snake for the Big Boss Clone Wrestling Federation on Ringside"   
Raiden:"Heey! Don't Forget Me!"  
Snake:"Sneaking Spider... and... Plasma Snake... are competing tonight..."  
Sneaking Spider and Plasma ran towards the ladder and grabbed it at the same time. Both tugged the end of the ladder when it opened both fell backwards. Then Plasma grabbed the ladder and threw it outside the ring towards Raiden.  
Raiden:"This... Ladder Match for...Sneaking Spider's... Equipment... Is great!"  
Snake:"This is a sacred Fight.Nobody can interrupt the match."  
Raiden:"Keep quiet for a while!"  
Spider ran to the ropes and did a clothesline on Plasma who fell down to the mat. Spider quickly went for the pin.  
Snake:"I don't like the chances of...Spider...Tonight."  
Raiden:"Plasma...Was great the other day."  
Raiden:"Fans are surprised to see the...Clothesline... tonight!"  
Snake:"I hear... Plasma... has a devastating...Reversed the pin!"  
Raiden:"I love that move!"   
Plasma stood up and did an Irish Whip on Spider.  
Snake:"Irish Whip!!"  
Raiden:" I think... Spider... will win."  
Spider slammed his chest on the turnbuckle. Plasma ran towards him and slammed Spider's head on the turnbuckle.  
Raiden:I can see the tears coming out of his eyes!"  
Spider recovered and grabbed Plasma slammed her to the floor.  
Snake:"I want to see...Spider...doing a...The People's Elbow!"  
Spider ran towards Snake and Raiden flicked his midle fingers towards Plasma and grabbed the ladder.  
Plasma stood up. Spider hit Plasma with the ladder. Plasma countered with a blow to the head. The she jumped towrds him and did the...  
Raiden:"HURACANRANA!!"  
Snake:"I can't believe she's a girl!"  
Spider fell down and he rolled out of the ring. Plasma jumped from the turnbuckle and fell on top of Spider. The she proceeded to do a Regal Stretch on Spider.  
Raiden: "INCREDIBLE MOVE!! INCREDIBLE MOVE!!!"  
Snake:"That's her signature move!!"  
Spider recovered fast and climbed up to the ring. Plasma was halfway up the ladder when Spider knocked it off. Spider moved the ladder off the way and stood in front of Plasma's head. He kicked her face before running to the ropes.  
Snake and Raiden:"The People's Elbow! The People's Elbow!"  
Spider finished the move and placed the ladder in position. He climbed as fast as he could and got his gear.  
Raiden:"Plasma Snake... Lost... THE...match"  
The Ring disappeared. Snake and Raiden Both aimed thier SOCOMs at Plasma while Spider was getting dressed in his Skull suit. " Snake, Raiden I'll finish this." said Spider while Holding his blade near the neck of the fallen Plasma. "[Spanish]Why? Why didn't you tell me in high school that we were brothers?! I thought I lost you after High school, after THAT night, this was my chance to redeem myself to you. I killed Guillermo.The train accident... wasn't my fault. I was in the same train. We were the only two survivors...He was badly wounded and I let him die...[Spanish]" Plasma was staring at the blade as if nothing has happened. "[French]Ah! You're such a fool... Brother! Guillermo meant nothing to me... And that train accident was part of your training... I planned that... Only the strong Survive... That's the whole point... You are strong... It's in your Genes...[French]" Spider was shocked... "So 'Marie' when you said You couldn't leave Guillermo just because you loved me that night I saved you from those muggers was all a lie..."  
Plasma was hurt by that statement [Japanese]"I DO Love you... As a brother, I desire you... Take Me!! I'm your sex Slave...[Japanese] I think you get the picture... It was all a bunch of lies... Manipulating you was very easy... Too bad you joined the wrong side of the revolution... I did enjoy being with you in high school..." Spider looked a Plasma with pity and said."Forget about Liquid and the other Snakes... Let's run away to...uh... Alaska and live there as brothers... Because I don't want to kill you... I loved you as a woman when I didn't know you were my sister. Now my feelings...are a mess... We can't go back to those days." Spider's hand was trembling. "Naphtali... Stab my heart... and shatter it to pieces like I've shattered yours... I can't betray my brothers by joining with you. I have hurt you for a long time... LIVE!! You gave me the love of a hero... now set me free!!"   
  
Spider grabbed his sword with both hands and stabbed the blade into Plasma's heart... "[Japanese]Forgive me...Marie...[Japanese]" Spider kneeled beside her lifeless body and started crying. Then he got a piece of her hair and tied it with the rubberband he had and kept it. "You were used by them... deep inside you'll always be my Marie...my sister...They will PAY!!" Solid Snake grabbed a cigarette and threw some gasoline all over Plasma. Then he gave Spider the cig. Raiden was watching silently. Spider threw the cigarette at Plasma and watched the fire consume her body. Snake patted Spider in the back and said. "Life and death are a thin line in the battlefield and Plasma knew that. She gave her life to save yours. That is a way of showing love for another person. In the end she betrayed Liquid and the other Snakes, to save you. What I'm saying is that she wants yo to live." Raiden then added "She wants you to go on, she's a part of you as you were a part of her. We all have a reason to live... Mine is Rose and little Quinton." Snake said. "My reasons to live are My friends Otacon, Raiden, hell even Rose. and newfound brother, you and, my adoptive son Rodion Gurlukovich. That's the only way that you and I can pass on our knowledge to another generation since we cannot reproduce." 


	21. Liquid!?

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Snake, Raiden and Spider walked away from the room and were looking for Metal Gear. Snake's codec starts to beep.  
  
S.Snake:{This is Snake...}  
Liquid:{Hello Brother! Nice of you dropping by... Omega's gone active, You won't be able to stop us now...}  
S.Snake:{Liquid?! Where are you?!}  
Liquid:{So Our Brother has killed Plasma, eh Snake?}  
S.Snake:{Yeah! She's dead.}  
Liquid:{I have a small surprise Dear Brother... Our friend Vamp located your friends Dr. Emmerich, Blondie's woman, and a special treat from the Past, Snake...We have Campbell's Neice as well... We have them now...}  
S.Snake:{You've got Meryl and Otacon!?}Linking to Raiden {Liquid's got Rose!!}  
Raiden:{Liquid Snake!!! If you touch Rose I'll kill you!!}  
Liquid:{...Blondie's got a temper... Don't do anything stupid or they die... That goes for our Backup Brother as well.}   
Spider:{Hey Liquid... are you gonna force us to do Arm wrestling?}  
Liquid:{...Unfortunately for you. I do not intend to do any wrestling, since I saw that Ladder Match... You ARE indeed worthy of the Codename Snake... I'll make sure that you die like one...Brother...}  
S.Snake:{Liquid!!}   
Liquid:{Let's play a game then... Three hostages... Three missions... Each of you selects a hostage to 'Save'. Contestant Number One: Dr. Hal Emmerich, Friends call him 'Otacon' Scientist who designed Metal Gear Rex. Mission: Defeat a Hind D piloted by... Gas! Contestant number two: Meryl Silverburgh, Snake's Ex-Girlfriend and Roy Campbell's neice. She's Gaseous newest Victim... I mean guest... Gaseous found a new toy to play with... A Colt .45... Just like Ocelot's. Our third Contestant is... What's her name, Rose!! Vamp Think's she's got a great ass, but not as great as Raiden's... Or so he says... Shoot the Vampire without harming the Hostage... Sounds Familiar? Eh Blondie?}  
Raiden:{You Bastard...}  
Liquid:{You call me a Bastard?! I haven't even killed Kenny yet!}  
  
"Damn you LIQUID!!!" yelled Snake. "Snake I'll Save Rose. Raiden's face was paler than usual. "That Son of a Bitch won't kill Rose..." a tear slid down Raiden's cheek. "Here Have the PSG-1" Spider threw Raiden a Psg-1 "Now Snake... "You take out the Hind and Save Otacon... I have some business with Gaseous... Don't worry about Meryl...She'll be safe." Snake nodded and said..."You two...You'd better come back alive, cuz after this mission we're gonna go have a drink...I'll... pay." Raiden..."Snake?! Paying for drinks?! I surely don't wanna miss that..." Once again our heroes chose their own paths... 


	22. 

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Snake was walking through a very large room full of claymore mines and Armed surveillance cameras. Snake used the stinger/Bandanna combination to destroy the cameras. Then he proceeded to crawl through the large room. At the end of the room was a notebook with a couple of drawings in it... The first drawing was of Snake going up a ladder. The next drawing was of a Helicopter firing at Snake. The next picture was Snake in a puddle of blood and Otacon in another pool of Blood. The next page showed the Letters OR a big explosion. Snake and Otacon with a heart over their heads. "What the hell?! I must save Otacon!!"  
Snake climbed the ladder that the notebook was mentioning.  
  
Raiden followed the trail that Vamp was leaving on purpose... Raiden picked up all the polaroids of him naked that were thrown on the floor. (This is obviously a trap... But I'm smart enough to avoid it...) One of the pictures was of Rose and next to it were some used comdoms... "I'm gonna kill that sonofabitch!! This time it's PERSONAL" Raiden grabbed the pictures and then burend them...  
  
Spider was walking through an armory and saw some c-4... He grabbed hold of some explosive and started looking for odd colored walls... Spider climbed up some crates and jumped towards a rail and climbed the rail. He was standing on a catwalk. He ran trough the catwalk while using the stealth suit. One of the few sentries heard the noise that Spider was making and went towards the source of the sound. The guard saw nothing whe he heard a deep voice say the words "Finish him!!" Spider appeared by de-activating the stealth suit and hit the sentry twice before finishing with an uppercut that send the sentry falling to his death. "Sneaking Spider Wins. Flawless Victory. Fatality." Spider chuckled and re-activated the stealth camo. Spider saw a tv screen. The TV was showing a room with Meryl tied in the center of the Room. She was just tied to the center pillar of the Room.   
S.Snake:{I'm climbing a ladder to reach my opponent how about you two?}  
Raiden:{I haven't found Vamp yet but When I do I'll kill him!!!}  
Spider:{I saw Meryl she's tied in a room a la Prez Baker... From shadow Moses...Spider out...}  
S.Snake:{Raiden what did Vamp do to you?}  
Raiden:{He's got pictures of me naked and of Rose too. I think he raped her as well.}  
S.Snake:{Nude pictures of you?! Maybe he's trying to make a porn website... Vamp's Barely legal Girlish Foxhounds doing the nasty...}  
Raiden:{Uh Snake... don't you have a webpage called Solid Snake's Barely Legal Cardboard Boxes Doing the Nasty pornographic website?}  
S.Snake:{I uh!...Forget it!}  
Raiden:{At least it's not an emulation site...}  
S.Snake:{Yeah! but It's got 43,895,349,673 hits since it opened...}  
Raiden:{And 43,895,349,600 are probably just you...}  
S.Snake:{How did you... Forget it!!! Snake out!!}  
  
Spider opened a door and arrived to said room. "Meryl? You o.k.?" Asked Spider. "We talked earlier today... You told me that you were in Las Vegas. How could you've gotten here so fast..." Spider got close to Meryl and was going to pull the ropes. "WAIT! Don't DO IT!! This pillar is rigged with C-4! You pull the rope and we're dead meat!" Yelled a panicked Meryl... "By the way I said that I was going to Las Vegas today, well at least I was before being kidnapped by this creepy Vampire guy... You're that guy that guy that ansewered Snake's phone today...Naphtali right?" "Actually It's Sneaking Spider...or Backup Snake...I'm Snake's younger brother. I'm here to save you." 


	23. Gaseous Snake VS Sneaking Spider

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
Chapter 22   
A gunshot was heard. Spider jumped just in time to avoid the shot. He landed just like Spider-man's crouching position. "Well it seems that you ACTUALLY deserve the codename Snake...brother!!" Gaseous appeared from behind a pillar. "I only need this revolver to kill you. Six bullets are more than enough to kill anything that moves." said gaseous while twirling his revolver.  
  
Spider looked at gaseous and said "Gaseous... are you an Ocelot wannabe? Well I'll help you on that while he grabbed his blade on one hand and the M9 in the other. Gaseous fired on shot at a wall. The bullet ricocheted from it and almost hit Spider in the right arm. Spider ran and fired a tranq dart at Gaseous. It hit his left leg. "What? You don't have a real gun? Are you gonna try and go medieval on me?" Then Gaseous noticed the tranq dart. "A tranq dart... You'll be dead before the tranquilizer does any effect." Gaseous fired two shots. Spider deflected the first shot with his sword and the second shot passed so close to his right shoulder that Spider felt the bullet cutting through his flesh. Spider touched his shoulder and saw blood in his hand. He quickly fired a shot at Gaseous. It hit him in his right arm. "Argh! you and your stupid darts!" His right hand went numb and so did his left leg. Gaseous switched hands and fired his last two shots. One towards a wall and the other towards Spider. spider deflected the shot that was aimed at him. The other bullet was headed towards Meryl. spider deflected the bullet and cut the ropes to save Meryl. The explosion form the c-4 was delayed a bit and Meryl was out of danger for the moment. Gaseous was having a bit of trouble while reloading with one hand. Spider cut Gaseous left hand. Gaseous screamed in agony "AAARGHH! MY HAND!!!" He quickly ran away before Spider could kill him. "Are you O.K.?" Spider asked Meryl. "Yeah! thanks" said Meryl "Oh my God! You're bleeding!" Meryl grabbed a bandage and applied some pressure to Spider's wound.   
  
Spider:{Spider here... Saved Meryl... From... Gaseous Snake...}  
S.Snake:{Meryl?!}  
Spider:{I'll hook you two up.}  
Meryl:{[emotionless]Hi Snake. Long time no see.[emotionless]}  
S.Snake:{Meryl?! You ok?! Meryl?!}  
Meryl:{Thanks to your brother Spider I'm safe... What are you up to now?}  
S.Snake:{I'm about to fight Gas Snake in a Hind D to save Otacon.}  
Meryl:{Otacon's been captured too! Let me help!}  
SPider:{Meryl you shouldn't. I went over Shadow Moses VR training and you could get hurt or used again as bait for Snake. Besides we need someone to help Otacon and Rose to escape.}  
Meryl:{Rose?!}  
S.Snake:{Raiden's wife. She hates my guts...}  
Meryl:{Gee I wonder why... Who's this Raiden...}  
Spider:{He was in force XXI. He's white almost albino white, with platinum blonde hair, looks like a girl or your average RPG, or anime Main character...}  
Meryl:{Oh you mean Jack Flynn. I met him once. Rumor says that his hair is a wig.}  
S.Snake:{Nope it's not. I once tried to remove the wig to see if it's true and the wig didn't come off. Although the hair's texture feel a little fake.}(Flashback scene at Federal Hall after Rose and Raiden decide to live together.  
Raiden:"Rose. I have to go pee. Excuse me for a second."  
Rose:"Oh sure thing Jack. I'll wait on the hot dog stand... It's been a while since I've eaten a foot-long weiner."  
Raiden goes to the bathroom. While he's peeing a gun is placed on the back of his head.  
S.Snake:"Freeze!"  
Raiden:"Snake!! What is it?"  
Snake:[impersonating Austin Powers] "You're a man...baby!"  
Snake throws Raiden on the floor and grabs his hair and starts pulling it.  
Snake:[still impersonating Austin Powers]"Why...won't...this...wig...come...off!!"  
Raiden:"ARRGH! stop that Snake...Of course I'm a Man!!! OWWW!!"(End Flashback)  
Meryl:{Maybe it's a wig cuz' what if when he was a baby a small portion of his brain was showing. His mother would've been grossed out by that and put on him a wig, then it fused with his craneum and now he can't remove his wig...How about that?}  
S.Snake:{What the HELL?!}  
Spider:{Where'd you get such idea?}  
Meryl:{Just from a David Spade Movie... JOE DIRT... have any of you two seen it?}  
S.Snake:{I don't like David Spade...}  
Spider:{Is that the one with Spade wearing a girlie wig and Carson Daly has a cameo appearance playing Carson Daly on TRL?}  
Meryl:{Yes That's it!}  
Spider:{I don't like Carson Daly... So I haven't seen the movie or ever will. Snake go save Otacon or something... I have to work the 'Snake Charm' on Meryl...}  
Meryl:{So you're gonna ask me to get inside a cardboard box and have sex with it?}  
Spider:{Damn! Guess I'll try the 'Snake Charm' on Mei Ling...}  
S.Snake:{Works like a charm... I've never seen a girl do so many things with a cardboard box...}  
Meryl:{And he still wonders why I dumped him...}  
S.Snake:{What did ya say?!}  
Meryl:{GO SAVE OTACON!!!} 


	24. Hinds, Snakes, Electric floors, Swiss Ar...

Metal Gear characters are property of their respective owners. I do not win any cash for writing this... Enjoy!  
A few notes: (I'm thinking) =thoughts, "I'm Speaking" =Actual speech {Breep! BreeP! Codec conversation} =Codec conversations... [Non-English]"Foreign language"[Non-English] = Speech in a Foreign Language translated to English so you don't have to translate it yourself (Besides I can make a character speak another language without the need of learning the language myself.) =Talking body parts with a British accent. Oh yeah! Make sure that you've beaten MGS2: Sons of Liberty, before reading the story cuz' it contains Spoilers...   
  
Metal Gear Omega  
  
  
Chapter 23  
Raiden was shooting down the cyphers that were in the middle of a bridge. "Vamp... your ass is mine now..." He shot all the cyphers down and crossed the bridge. After he crossed the bridge Vamp appeared from beneath it. He was holding Rose. "Aah so we meet again...Lover." said Vamp while licking his lips. "Your wife was good but you were better." Raiden fired at Vamp. The bullet hit Vamp in the middle of the forehead. Vamp arched back and dropped Rose off the bridge. Raiden ran towards Rose. She wasn't stabbed. Raiden grabbed hold of her, forgetting about Vamp.  
"Jakc Lift me up... I can't hold onto this pipe any longer!" Yelled Rose. Raiden lifted Rose. "I want answers VAMP!!" Raiden was aiming a Nikita at Vamp's genitals. "You're just a puppet for the La-Lu-Li-Le-Lo..." Vamp kicked the Nikita Launcher upwards. And pinned Raiden's shadow on the floor while he ran away. "I'm not allowed to kill you yet... You can have the woman for now..."  
  
Raiden:{Snake, Spider! I've got Rose...}  
S.Snake:{ Good work Raiden now get her out of here. Spider... Get Meryl out as well. Uh! Wait till I save Otacon So Spider can escort you out...}  
Spider:{Alright!}  
  
Snake finally got up the ladder and opened a door. He appeared on a rooftop that seemed similar to the Heliport where he saw Ocelot arrive. A note was on the floor. It said DIE!!  
A Hind D appeared... Dawn was approaching and the sky had some reddish tones. "This will be your last Sunrise SNAKE!!!: yelled Gas while firing at Snake. Snake rolled out of the way and aimed the Stinger at Gas. The missile failed to hit the Hind but the splash damage from the explosion shaked the hind a bit... "EAT THIS!!!" Gas fired two missiles at Snake. Snake destroyed on with a stinger. and rolled out of the way avoiding the other missile. Snake quickly aimed his stinger launcher towards the Hind. Gas grunted as the missile damaged the propeller. "Damn you! Fly you sonofabitch!" The Hind was losing altitude and Gas tried his best to keep it airborne. Snake found a ration and ate it. Inside the ration was a note It said: "Hello... Dear Brother! Your precious Dr. Emmerich is trapped in a room which has electrified floors in front of the ONLY exit available... Don't try to use a remote controlled missile to destroy the electric generator inside the room... Because the Only vent shaft to that room is rigged with a sarin bomb. You send a missile through it and Your friend dies... P.S. Your friend has a lot of useless items in that room. Good bye... Dear Brother! ~L.S." "Damn!" muttered Snake. Spider and Raiden recieved a call from Snake.  
  
S.Snake:{Looks like they've got Otacon where we can't get him.}  
Raiden:{Have you called him?}  
S.Snake:{No. I'll try.}  
Otacon:{Snake!! I'm so glad to hear you!! I'm trapped!}  
S.Snake:{I know Otacon. What things do you have in that room?}  
Otacon:{Well there's a lot of trash and some Duct tape and a Swiss army knife.}  
Raiden:{Dude! you're dead! Snake can't get to you and you're in a room full of garbage}  
Spider:{Did you say a Swiss army knife and some duct tape? I've got it!}  
Raiden:{What's he gonna do with duct tape and a swiss army knife?}  
S.Snake:{Shut up Raiden!!}  
Otacon:{ Hmm... There's a wooden bat, some tires, some plastic bags, some bullets, a small pipe, a metal plate the size of my chest and a hammer}  
Raiden:{I've got it! Otacon use the swiss army knife to cut some duct tape and stick it to the electric Generator. That way we can have a clear target to fire at with a nikita!!}  
S.Snake:{Nope. We can't fire a Nikita because if we do the room will get full of sarin and bye bye Otacon.}  
Spider:{Otacon Why don't you just use the swiss army knife to open the generator and deactivate it your self. Use plastic bags and duct tape to make yourself some insulated gloves. There are some car tires in there make yourself some insulated boots with them and some duct tape. With the knife you'll open a bit of the panel and insert the pipe in it. With a bit of the plastic bag you'll open the bullets and get the gunpowder. You'll insert the gunpowder on the pipe. Put the metal plate under your shirt. Slam the pipe with a hammer. That would make the generator explode. You'll take the bat and escape. If an enemy is near whack them in the head with the bat.}  
Raiden:{Wow! How'd you figure that out.}  
Spider:{(Hums the Macgyver theme song) Mullet power...}  
S.Snake:{Macgyver!? You want Otacon to pull off a Macgyver!?}  
Otacon:{Uh Macgyver isn't real and most of the stuff he did was exaggerated so it would look cool on TV... Although the principles are based on real physics... So it could work...}  
Raiden:{Otacon weren't you a scientist? couldn't you figure that out... but had to depend on 'Couch Potato'Snake to figure a half-assed 'I saw this on TV' plan?!}  
S.Snake:{Right now I need Ten Reasons for not to kill Raiden...}  
Spider:{That's gonna be harder than getting an autograph from Tobey Maguire.)  
Raiden:{There he goes again with his silly useless TV, movie and videogame crap...}  
S.Snake:{After this mission We'll get an autograph from him!!}  
Raiden:{I don't think that you should go and point your SOCOM at his face and demand an autograph. That would be wrong.}  
S.Snake:{Then we'll point a Stinger at him...}  
Spider:{Naah! then he won't make more Spidey movies... We should get Britney Spears to flash us...}  
S.Snake:{I've always wondered if her boobs are real...}  
Raiden:{1. I'm cooler than you two! 2.I have a girl who loves me! 3. My hairstyle is cooler than your crappy mullets! 4.I'm a chick magnet! 5.I have a very Masculine appearance! 6. I have a sword and I look like a ninja! 7. I don't have a stupid brother who lives through an arm. 8. I have the manliest voice ever! 9. I can beat twenty metal gears at the same time while you can barely beat one! 10. If you kill me Olga's child, Rodion, will Die.}  
S.Snake:{Actually Raiden 1. Almost everybody hates you...If your life was a videogame everybody would've liked to play as me when we were at the big shell. Hell they'd rather want to play the game as Olga than to play as you. 2. You have a girl who played a character to love you... and you also have Vamp... 3. A wig!! I think you inspired Joe Dirt... 4. I'll quote the late James Johnson 'I'm prepared to face the consequences of my betrayal' and Vamp loves you. 5. See point four. 6. Grey Fox could kick your ass any day of the week! 7. True but you have an annoying bitch as a wife!! 8. If you're six years old. 9. You can beat twenty Half-assed Metal Gears. I beat Real tough Metal Gears. 10. Point taken.} 


End file.
